Hawkheart's Regret
by Teakat
Summary: Hawkkit is born in WindClan, the son of the leader. Him and his brother is already competing to see who becomes leader first, but suddenly it seems StarClan is calling him to be something else. Hawkkit is torn between the two. Be what he wants to be or do what someone else is telling him to be? As Hawkkit grows his path grows bloody. What will he do next? (HIATUS, REWRITING LATER)
1. Prologue

**This is about one of my favorite cats, Hawkheart.**

**You guys know... the guy that killed Moonflower?**

**Yeah him.**

**I don't think I've seen a story about him yet...**

**Anyway characters (except for my own characters) belongs to Erin Hunters, I am not making profit off of this story**

* * *

Hawkheart growled at the cold snow falling from the sky, "Barkface, it's going to be another cold leaf-bare." He grunted to his apprentice who was standing behind him. The dark brown tom blinked, his short tail twitching.

"You think, Hawkheart? Hopefully the outcome won't be like last one." He trailed off. Hawkheart knew why. The last leaf-bare, Reedfeather had gone missing during a snowstorm, when they found him, he was curled up as if sleeping. But every cat knew what happened, he'd frozen to death.

The clan grieved for a long time, even after Talltail was made deputy. Hawkheart tried not to grieve for his littermate. But as soon as he retreated back in the Medicine Den, he remember weeping for that annoying deputy.

Hawkheart grunted, "Hopefully, but I doubt it." He padded forward, his large paws sinking in the snow that already covered the ground. The two cats were on their way to the moonstone and they were already struggling with all the snow falling from the sky.

As they reached the cave where the moonstone lie inside, they both stopped. Seeing five shapes sitting in the cave. "We're late, it'd seem..." Hawkheart grunted as he padded into the cave, Barkface not replying to him, only a faint nod.

As the two WindClan toms padded through towards the cats, he heard Mudfur mumble, "Brambleberry was a fine Medicine Cat, I hope to see her... Yellowfang did you see Sagewhisker in StarClan after she passed?"

He heard the grunt of the she-cat, as she as she responded, "Mudfur, we shouldn't speak of what StarClan shows us." Hawkheart huffed quietly, "Sorry we're late, Palebird had the cold." He grunted about the black and white she-cat. Her mate, Wollytail had passed a moon earlier along with Whiteberry, Flamepelt and Lilywhisker. Bad prey.

The other cats perked up, Featherwhisker nodding slightly, "Hope she gets better." He turned to look at Spottedpaw. Yellowfang blinked slightly, Runningnose sniffing slightly. Hawkheart grunted, "Sorry, about Brambleberry, Mudfur. She was a fine cat." He nodded to the brown tom, "Come now, we must share dreams with StarClan."

He padded quickly into the dark cave, the others following him. He heard Barkface talking to Runningnose quietly. _Was Goosefeather and I like that? _He wondered, thinking back to when he'd just became a Medicine Cat apprentice, walking beside of the then Goosepaw. He did regret snapping at the annoying tom all the time. Especially after he learned he'd died a couple sunrises ago.

_Stupid, had to die when the snow started to fall didn't you? _Hawkheart grunted loudly as the cave opened up, revealing the Moonstone. Hawkheart padded towards it quickly to lay down quickly, watching as the others did the same as him. Hawkheart sighed quietly before pressing his nose against the Moonstone, closing his yellow eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting at the Fourtrees. The mottled brown and gray tom grunted, standing up quickly, his ears flattening on his head as he looked around. For the longest time nothing happened, making the old tom shake slightly, _Is nothing going to happen? _He turned around to look behind him.

"Hawkheart." Came a voice suddenly, making Hawkheart whirl around to glare at a light brown tabby tom. Reedfeather. "Reedfeather!" Hawkheart called out quickly, his eyes wide, "I've missed you... It's not been the same." He mumbled to the former deputy. Reedfeather smiled slightly, his now smooth fur filled with stars, "I have missed you as well, but fret not brother. You'll be here soon."

Hawkheart flinched slightly, his yellow eyes wide, "What? How? I don't want to die." He shrunk back, he'd done terrible things in his life, he still hadn't redeemed himself yet. Reedfeather shook his head slightly, "We know that you've done many things. That even StarClan isn't proud of, but you have earned your place here."

Hawkheart scowled, shaking his head, "I'm not going to die." He growled while Reedfeather sighed, "I'm sorry Hawkheart." Hawkheart turned to growl at the light brown tabby, "You're wrong, I'm not going to die! It's not my time!" He turned quickly to run off.

Hawkheart awoke with a jolt, his yellow eyes wide. He turned to look at Barkface who was stirring slightly. The others were already starting to wake up. Barkface lifted up his head with a loud yawn. Hawkheart sat up quickly, "Come on, Barkface. Back to camp." He padded back into the dark cave quickly, his ears flat on his head as he heard the meows of confusion from the other cats.

Barkface ran to catch up with him, "Hawkheart! Wait!" But Hawkheart ignored him hurrying out of the cave and back into WindClan territory. He glanced back to see Barkface's shape hurrying to catch up with him. Grunting the mottled brown and gray tom continued forward into the storm.

Hawkheart closed his eyes as snow hit his face. _I'm not going to die! Stupid, Reedfeather is a liar! _He grunted, hearing Barkface behind him grunting. _We'll both get back to camp, alive. I won't be seeing him anytime soon! _He opened his eyes slightly, not being able to see anything in front of him.

He looked back to see Barkface was gone, making the tom freeze, "Barkface?" He called out quickly. He turned padding back, closing his eyes at the bitter cold. "Barkface!" He yowled, looking for the dark brown tom. Where did he go? He was just there. He turned around slightly, his twil tucked between his legs.

Stupid snow, he couldn't see a thing! He continued to pad around in the snow, lost. _I hope I can find him. _He turned his head slightly, expecting to be back at Mothermouth. He was lost. He suddenly found himself at the Thunderpath. Blinking, the mottled gray and brown tom looked around before running across quickly, hoping to StarClan he didn't get hit.

He made it across, falling in the snow, panting loudly. He stood up slightly, looking around quietly. He closer to camp, he knew that. He started to pad forward, closing his eyes again. As he continued to walk through the storm, he opened his eyes only to slam into a tree. Taking a step back, he looked at the tree. An Oak tree.

He padded up in front of the large tree, sitting in front of it, staring at the three other oak trees. Fourtrees was where he was. Closing his eyes, the large tom curled up on the ground.

_ "Gotcha! You can't escape me!"_

_"Not fair, Hawkheart! It's just because you're WindClan!"_

Hawkheart snarled, "Get out of my head..." He clawed at the cold ground as he shook from the cold.

He sat there for a long time, before finally forcing his eyes open as he felt the presence of another cat padding towards him. A small gray tabby she-cat staring down at him with soft green eyes.

"Willowheart..." Hawkheart sighed softly as the she-cat padded up close to him, "It's been so long." Willowheart gave a small smile, nudging him slightly, "Your brother was right Hawkheart, your time is now..." She mumbled in a quiet voice.

"But, I don't want to die... I can't." He turned his head slightly, only to be nudged again, "Come." Was the only word Willowheart mumbled, "Stand up now." Hawkheart slowly stood up, feeling his out of shaped body slowly become more muscular and lean as he stood up. He let out a soft sigh, turning back to look back at the old shape of his body. Skinny, graying and barely any muscle left.

Hawkheart frowned slightly turning to look at Willowheart who smiled widely up at Hawkheart, "Come on... It's time to go." She turned, padding away. Hawkheart frowned, looking back for a moment, "Goodbye." He whispered before running after Willowheart. His pelt already starting to fill up with stars.

* * *

**Yes, I made Reedfeather and Hawkheart littermates and I can't decide whether or not to give him another littermate... If I do, it would probably be either Lilywhisker (Since it said she retired early and she isn't noticed very often) or Wollytail (I don't know why really)**

**Hawkheart dies of being frozen to death, just like Reedfeather. Mostly because I don't see the two of them dying any other way and I hated how the Erins never say how they die...**

**This is about maybe a moon or two before Spottedleaf is made an full Med Cat... And perhaps a full five moons before Yellowfang is exiled. *Shrug***

**Oh and how come they don't have a character slot for Hawkheart? :/**

**Anyway, review guys~**


	2. Chapter One

**Sooo, I decided to make neither Lilywhisker or Woollytail their sibling.**

**I decided to make Palebird their sister xD. I wanted to make Larksplash their sister, but she was a moor-runner. And I wanted somebody that was a tunneler. I made it Palebird mostly because I see her growing up with those two meanie brothers and that scary dad xD. Probably why she's a bit depressed in Tallstar's Revenge.**

* * *

Hawkkit was resting beside of his mother, Wildbird. His eyes were closed tightly as he listened to his brother, Reedkit arguing with their nurserymate, Sandkit. Well it was more interesting to listen to them arguing then listening to Shadedheart and his sister Palekit snoring.

"Tunnelers can't be leaders, Sandkit!"  
"Uh huh! They can too! Dogstar was a Tunneler!"

"So! Dogstar's weird!"

"Reedkit!" Wildbird hissed loudly, "Don't talk about your father like that!" Hawkkit opened his eyes slightly to see Wildbird's tortoiseshell and white pelt bristling. Hawkkit looked over her leg looking at Reedkit who had his ears flattened on his head. And Sandkit who just stared at Wildheart.

Reedkit suddenly mumbled, "Well, tell Sandkit he can't be the leader, because I'm the leader!" This made Sandkit hiss, "Just because Eaglefeather died doesn't mean, Wildheart can order me around!"

Hawkkit growled, "I'll be the leader so you two idiots can shut up!" He sat up, glaring at the two who had turned to look at him sharply. "No way! You can't do anything right!" Sandkit grumbled.

"Yeah, you can't even do a hunting crouch!" Reedkit growled, fur bristling. Wildheart hissed, "Reedkit! Sandkit!" Hawkkit scowled, glaring at the two before lunging forward.

Only for him to fall face first on the ground. The two kits let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as Wildbird gasped, "Hawkkit!" Hawkkit felt the she-cat bite the scruff of his neck, picking him up and putting him back in the nest to lick him furiously. "You two shouldn't laugh at him! Just because he has a little more trouble."

Hawkkit grunted, trying to pull away from her, "I don't have trouble!" He padded away from the she-cat who watched him with her sharp amber eyes. Hawkkit huffed padding to the two other kits.

Reedkit was the older of the two, the bigger and more active. He was a light brown tabby just like Dogstar. Sandkit was two moons older then both of them, son of Flamepelt and Eaglefeather who died recently of greencough.

Hawkkit growled at the two larger toms quietly, "I can to do something right. I don't have trouble, give me something to do right now!" He growled at them both.

Sandkit leaned back, his green eyes calculating before a smirk grew on his face, "Sneak into Petalwhisker's den," He mumbled quietly, "And steal... uh..." He looked down for a moment before grinning, "Tansy." He finished finally nodding his head.

Hawkkit scowled. He'd remembered when Sandkit had been punished before by Dogstar to help Petalwhisker with her tasks. Hawkkit had never been in there though and shook slightly thinking of going in there, "Fine."

He truly had no idea how he was going to find Tansy and knew he was going to fail. As he started to exit the nursery, Reedkit and Sandkit followed behind, "Wildbird! We're going to go visit the elders!" Reedkit mewled.

"Be careful! And don't get under any cats paws!" Wildbird quickly meowed to the kits. Hawkkit gulped slightly as they walked around the gorse wall, looking for the entrace to the Medicine Cat den.

He finally stopped at the bitter smell coming from the third den in the gorse wall. He glanced back at Sandkit and Reedkit who both smirked. Sandkit quietly asked, "Going to run back to the nursery?"

Hawkkit growled, "No." Before entering the den quickly. His ears were flat on his head as he searched around the den, sniffing each herb carefully. Small star shaped flowers, sharp smelling leaves, yellow flowers with four petals, some roots, and tiny round black seeds. Hawkkit growled loudly, _How am I supposed to know what a tansy looks like? _

Just as he was thinking this, he heard Sandkit mewling, "H-h-hey! Hawkkit hurry up!" He sounded paniced. Hawkkit glanced back, his ears perked up as the two kits stared in looking worried. Hawkkit frowned, "Wait a moment! I'm looking!"

Reedkit mewled, "Come on! I see Petalwhisker!" This made Hawkkit jerk slightly, "Oh StarClan!" He looked around quickly before gripping a large leaf in his mouth. He froze immediatly to spit out the leaf with its tangy taste, "Blah!" And the two other kits ran off quickly.

"Huh, what strange little ones..." He heard the soft, misty voice of Petalwhisker. He looked around quickly as the small brown she-cat with curly hair stepped into the den, "Oh, little Hawkkit." She was very small to say actually, size of an apprentice, large green eye. Blind in the other.

Hawkkit didn't move, only stared at her eyes. She didn't respond for a moment before mumbling, "I see you have a dock leaf." Hawkkit mumbled, "Dock leaf? I need tansy!" He looked back to the herbs which the she-cat only chuckled, "Tansy? Why in StarClan do you need, Tansy?"

Hawkkit frowned, "Reasons." He refused to tell her the real reason. He might get in trouble with her. Petalwhisker blinked, before padding around him, stopping in front of a plant with round yellow leaves. "This is, Tansy... Here." She pushed the plant to Hawkkit, "Smell it."

Hawkkit scowled at the she-cat before slowly lowering his head to sniff the plant. He was surprised by the sweet scent from it. He closed his yellow eyes for a moment savouring the smell of the plant. "You can have it... Show those two that you can do something." She purred.

Hawkkit jerked, "H-how did you know?" The she-cat smiled softly, "Reasons." Hawkkit slowly gripped the plant and turned only to be interrupted, "Oh, and Hawkkit." This made Hawkkit turn slightly to stare at her, "Beware the green eyes."

Hawkkit blinked in confusion, "Umm fokay." He turned and ran out of the den quickly, confused by the she-cat. He hurried out of the den to see Sandkit and Reedkit watching him from afar. Hawkkit hurried over, his ears perking up as the two kits rushed over to him, "I goth ith!" He mewled before placing the plant down.

Reedkit stared at the tansy with wide eyes. Sandkit scowled, "That doesn't count! Petalwhisker helped you!" Hawkkit glared into Sandkit's green eyes, "No she didn't!" Sandkit scowled at him, "Hmph, I still don't believe you can be anything good." The pale ginger furred tom turned quickly, tail twitching as he ran back to the nursery.

Reedkit smiled weakly at Hawkkit, "Don't worry, Hawkkit. I believe you got it on your own." Hawkkit frowned slightly, looking down at the herb, "Well, I'll take it back. We aren't even going to use it." He picked up the plant slowly and turned away from his brother and padded back to the medicine cat den quickly, his ears flat on his head.

As he padded back to the entrance, he heard Petalwhisker almost purring to herself, "Beware the green eyes, the heart is weak, bloody path, moon shines bright." Hawkkit froze. He'd heard that the medicine cat was weird, but he never imagined she was like this. He placed the tansy down slowly before turning and running away.

As he padded back to Reedkit he hissed, "She's so weird! Saying weird things... Beware green eyes? Heart is weak?" He shook his head quickly growling quietly. Reedkit grinned widely, "I guess we should beware Sandkit, he has green eyes!" Hawkkit smiled slightly, "Yeah, we should beware of Sandkit." He looked around for a moment then asked, "You want to play?" He asked quietly.

Reedkit grinned, "Sure! I'm the leader of WindClan!" He rushed around Hawkkit. Hawkkit growled playfully, "Nuh uh! I'm leader!" Reedkit grinned, "No!"

"Uh huh!"  
"Nuh uh!"

"How about we fight for it!" Hawkkit hissed. Reedkit crouched down only to leap on top of Hawkkit immediately. Hawkkit laughed rolling over as Reedkit pummeled him with his paws. The two rolled around in the camp laughing and fighting. They didn't even notice a large light brown tabby stopping nearby to watch the two until he meowed in a large booming voice, "What are you two doing?"

This made Hawkkit and Reedkit both yelp and whirl around to stare at the leader of the clan, Dogstar. Hawkkit stared at his father's piercing yellow eyes, stuttering, "W-w-w-we were fighting over who was leader." He lowered his head slightly. Dogstar didn't respond for a moment before smirking, "You shouldn't fight over who the leader should be." He let out a huff before padding over to the two who stared up at him with wide eyes. The leader put a large paw on Reedkit, "You shall be, Reedstar, leader of WindClan." He then turned to Hawkkit, placing his paw on his head, "And you shall be, Hawkstar, leader of ShadowClan."

Hawkkit stuck out a tongue, "ShadowClan? Why them?" Dogstar made a small, weak smile, "Because now you both get to be leader." Before padding back to his original spot to sit and watch them. Hawkkit frowned for a moment before snarling at Reedkit, "This is my territory!" And leaping on top of the still surprised kit before he could react. Hawkkit held Reedkit down laughing. Reedkit stared up at Hawkkit with surprised eyes before trying to knock him off, growling playfully.

As the two fought, Dogstar watched quietly, a small smile on his face. Reedkit finally knocked Hawkkit off with a growl, "This is WindClan territory!" And leapt on top of him this time, mewling. As they were fighting as small voice suddenly piped up, "What's happening?" Making Reedkit and Hawkkit both freeze. They both turned to see Palekit sitting at the entrance of the nursery sniffling quietly as she watched them with her round amber eyes.

Hawkkit kicked Reedkit off, "Hey, Palekit! Come play with us!" He jumped up, laughing rushing over to his small sister who was still shaking. Palekit mumbled, "D-d-d-dogstar..." She shook violently then ran back in the nursery, "Wildbird!" She cried out. Hawkkit stared looking confused before looking back at Reedkit who shrugged.

Sandkit padded to the entrance, smirking, "I can't believe it!" He suddenly started to laugh, "She believed me!" Hawkkit scowled staring at Sandkit who smirked at Hawkkit, "I told her that Dogstar killed dogs and ate kits." Hawkkit scowled, "You're stupid." Then turned and ran back to Reedkit. Reedkit shook his head, "See, Petalwhisker was right. Beware the green eyes." Hawkkit growled, "Oh shut up."

Dogstar looked a bit irritated as he watched Sandkit as Flamepelt, Flailpaw, Ravenflight and Darktail suddenly rushed in the camp. Flamepelt stopped in front of Dogstar panting. "S-s-sorry to interrupt, Dogstar! Just had to make a cave-in." Dogstar turned quickly, his lip curling back in a snarl, "What?" Flamepelt flinched back quickly as his apprentice Flailpaw shrunk behind him. "S-s-shadowClan patrol almost found us! I had to!" Dogstar snarled, "I will go down in the tunnels myself to check if _any _ShadowClan has found any other tunnels! I am very disappointed in you!"

Sandkit, Reedkit and Hawkkit watched as Dogstar rushed out of the camp, with Flamepelt and his patrol slowly following him. Hawkkit frowned, "He had to make a cave-in? It's lucky he didn't die!" He mewled sitting down. Sandkit snorted, "Flamepelt had it under control, don't see why Dogstar is so mad!" He padded up beside Hawkkit. Wildbird poked her head out of the nursery meowing loudly, "Hawkkit, Reedkit, Sandkit get in here now." The three kits scowled rushing into the nursery quickly.

"I want you all in here. After what I heard why Palekit was scared." She narrowed her eyes at the three which Sandkit lowered his head even though a smirk still was on his face. Shadedheart yawned loudly, stretching her gray legs out, "Oh let the them have their fun, kits will be kits!" Wildbird hissed, "Scaring Palekit isn't being a kit."

Hawkkit groaned quietly, as Wildbird yowled at them the whole time telling them off for scaring Palekit. But his mind was at another place, wondering what Dogstar was doing in the tunnels.

He turned his head slightly to look out of the nursery to watch Littleleaf running around with Whitepaw, Sticktail and Lightningpelt sharing-tongues. He let out a soft sigh watching them all. He'd give anything to be out there with them, sharing-tongues and training rather then listening to Wildbird scold them for something he didn't even do.

He couldn't wait for that.

* * *

**Petalwhisker I admit I based her off a Harry Potter character, you guess who it is... I will accept a suggested character to put in here~**

**If you do get it (And I'm doing the first three people)**

**All you have to do is fill this out**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance: **

**And then message me~**

**And I'd like names that could be in the warrior series, examples, "Bluefur" or "Crookedjaw" not "Oceangleam" and stuff like that :/**

**Review guys~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Someone has gotten it right~**

**I have included your character in the story already and found a place for him to be in~  
Hope you're fine with what I did with him!**

**Since I'm worried about someone going back to see what the answer is, I'm going to change the question~ Still only two spots open now guys!**

* * *

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!"

Hawkkit heard the clan cheering. He was sitting at the entrance of the nursery watching bitterly as Sandpaw and Silverfang touched noses. Sandpaw got what he wanted, he was a tunneler. Reedkit smirked widely, "I'm happy for that idiot, but I think Dogstar made a mistake making, Silverfang his mentor."

Palekit blinked, "Why?" cocking her head to the side. Reedkit smirked, "Well, Silverfang is too gentle for Sandpaw. Sandpaw will have that poor cat trying to climb up a tree to get away from him." Hawkkit rolled his eyes, glancing over at Shadedheart's black and white pelt with her two kits, Woollykit and Cloudkit sleeping beside of her. They both were gray and white.

She'd had the kits about a moon ago. They were very annoying honestly and never left Hawkkit and his siblings alone. Hawkkit rolled his eyes, "Silverfang deals with those two, he can deal with Sandpaw." Reedkit smirked, "Because they are his kits!" and then he rushed out of the den quickly, running towards Sandpaw who was speaking to both Silverfang and Flamepelt. "Sandpaw!" He mewled.

Hawkkit rolled his eyes, "Come on, Palekit." He hurried after his brother, Palekit trailing behind. He passed by Lightningpelt who meowed to her mate, Sticktail, "I hope when Wildbird and Dogstar's kits become apprentices we get two of them. We need to even out the apprentices training as moor-runners and tunnelers." Hawkkit snorted quietly as he padded up beside of Reedkit

Reedkit started quickly, mewling, "It's not fair! I wanted to train with you!" Silverfang grinned. He was a silver tabby with black stripes and white paws. His underbelly is faintly lighter and he has clear blue eyes. He was the father of Cloudkit and Woollykit and seemed to be a great father, kind of like Flamepelt. Not like Dogstar who only talked to Reedkit, Hawkkit and Palekit if they were play fighting.

Silverfang let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, you'll be with him soon." The silver tabby shifted his white paws around, "Besides, wouldn't want Woollykit and Cloudkit to be lonely, would you?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Hawkkit grunted, his tail twitching, "I would, they never leave us alone! Always begging, 'Hawkkit can you fly like a wren?' Of course I can't!"

Silverfang looked taken back, "Well they are just kits." Sandpaw rolled his green eyes, "Yeah, Hawkkit, you were just like them." Hawkkit grunted turning away slightly to see Dogstar padding to them. His light tabby brown pelt bristling slightly "Silverfang!" Which made Silverfang jolt back, "Take a patrol through the tunnels, show Sandpaw around. Take Flamepelt and Flailpaw with you."

Flamepelt frowned, Flailpaw who was sharing prey with his littermate Whitepaw both looked up, their eyes wide. Silverfang bowed his head slightly, "Of course, come on then, Sandpaw!" The three slowly stood up and hurried out of the camp. Flailpaw frowned, "See you later, Whitepaw." The black tom hurrying after the three others.

Whitepaw frowned, letting out a quiet sigh. Palekit padded over to the large white tom quickly, "What's wrong, Whitepaw?" Whitepaw turned to stare down at her quietly, his ears flat on his head, "I never get to talk to Flailpaw much now... Since I'm a moor-runner and he's a tunneler." He let out a quiet sigh. Wrapping his white tail around his paws.

Reedkit padded over quickly, "Well, it's just because, Dogstar wants to make sure that tunnelers and moor-runners both get apprentices! I mean imagine if the moor-runners didn't have any apprentices! Or if tunnelers didn't have any apprentices! It'd be chaos." Whitepaw gave a small nod, "I guess." He still looked a bit disappointed.

Hawkkit frowned, "Well, I see why you're disappointed. You won't become warriors together, you won't see each other much, but at least he isn't a Medicine Cat apprentice." He tried to suggest which made Whitepaw smile slightly. Reedkit turned, watching Fallingsky speaking to Littleleaf and Sticktail, "Oh, looks like Fallingsky is making a patrol!" Whitepaw glanced over the three to look at the deputy.

Fallingsky was a red and black she-cat, moor-runner and the deputy of the clan. Littleleaf was Whitepaw's mentor a large gray she-cat and Sticktail was a scrawny brown tom. Whitepaw shuddered, "Good, I can't wait to stretch my legs out." The tom stood up quickly, stretching out his legs, "Here, you three take this rabbit to Spiderweb. You know how she likes rabbit."

Palekit sniffed at the brown furred rabbit, as Whitepaw hurried over to the gathering cats. She mumbled, "Spiderweb... D-d-do you think what Sandpaw said about her is true too?" She glanced up at Hawkkit and Reedkit. Hawkkit grunted, "Oh, what? She likes to rip kits open and kills cats in her sleep? No." He shook his head, "You listen to that liar way too much."

Reedkit picked up the rabbit quickly, "Comth on!" Dragging the rabbit across the camp to the elders den where Spiderweb was resting. She was a very skinny black she-cat. So skinny you could see her ribs actually. Palekit mewled, "Spiderweb! We got you prey!" The she-cat slowly lifted up her head staring at them with her small blue eyes. "Oh, did yun's now?" She asked quietly looking at the rabbit, "Oh! My favorit'!" She mewled like a kit.

Hawkkit smiled, "We know... Spiderweb, c-could you tell us a story?" He asked quietly as he padded over, Reedkit behind him. Palekit stayed back for a moment, mewling, "I'm going to go get Cloudkit and Woollykit!" and turned and ran back to the nursery. Hawkkit grumbled, "Oh great."

Spiderweb chuckled slightly as Reedkit placed the rabbit in front of her. "Story, eh? Hmmm wha' one woul' be bes'?" She asked herself, looking around as if the story was hiding in the air. "Oh, righ' how 'bout the story 'bout you're father an' tha' rogue." Reedkit grunted, "What does he do? Chase it off?" Spiderweb shook her head, "Nah, kill her."

Hawkkit and Reedkit both flinched staring at Spiderweb with wide eyes. "H-h-he kills her?" Hawkkit asked quietly in a stuttering voice. The elder nodded her head slightly. "Story!" He suddenly heard the yowl of Cloudkit as he ran in, with Woollykit and Palekit following him. Spiderweb smiled softly, "Now the', now tha' every kit is here now. We star' back to whe' I was a senior warrior, Dogstar jus' an apprentice then."

Cloudkit started to mewl something, but Hawkkit hissed at him as Spiderweb continued, "We were a patrolin' the borders whe' we hear' a cryin' for help'! We hurrie' over an' we see a kit." She poked Woollykit with a paw, "'Bout you're age, we didn' understan' why it was a cryin' until we saw some crazy tortoiseshell-and-white she-ca' attackin' it." She shook her head slightly, "Well I wen' to help it, tryin' to keep tha' crazy she-ca' off. Then she tryin' to kill me!" Spiderweb yowled now sitting up shakily, her pelt bristling.

"I though' I wassa goner, then your father came rushin' dow'. Yanked tha' she-ca' off of me. Don' thin' she knew wha' she was doin' too ol' ol'er then me." She sighed slightly, curling back up, "She trie' to kill you're father, bu' he wasn' havin' it. Clawin' and bitin' her unti' her body couldn' take it anymore." She shook her head, "We foun' out the kit was name' Duskki' name' after her father who ha' died 'bout a couple moons early." She shook her head as she stared down at the kits.

Hawkkit was sitting up right, "So what was the name of the rogue?" Spiderweb looked down at him before shrugging, "No one knowin'." Cloudkit scowled, "If I'd been there, I would've shredded her pelt! Snapped my teeth at her! I-I would've-" He froze seeing the Hawkkit glaring at him. Woollykit mumbled, "Wh-wh-what if she wasn't dead?" Spiderweb huffed, "She was, Dogstar himsel' burie' her."

Hawkkit frowned the kits deciding to leave the elders den finally, his ears flat on his head. Reedkit mumbled, "Well, I didn't expect, Dogstar to be the one to kill." Palekit mumbled her black and white fur bristling, "Well, he was defending a kit and a clanmate." Woollykit mumbled his amber eyes wide, "I wonder why she was trying to kill that kit." Cloudkit snorted his blue eyes narrowing as if deep in thought, "I don't know, maybe the kit was acting stupid and stealing her food?"

Hawkkit whirled around to respond only for a voice to answer for him instead, "Revenge." He turned to see the familiar Medicine Cat, Petalwhisker. The kits stopped to watch her, looking confused as her light brown curly fur bristled. She looked down at them and didn't continue her statement. "What do you mean, revenge?" Petalwhisker didn't respond, turning to look at Palekit, cocking her head to the side, "Did you eat a finch this sunrise, little one?"

Palekit jolted back, "Um." She looked at Hawkkit and Reedkit, confused. Hawkkit shrugged, "Yeah, we all ate a finch today, delicious." Petalwhisker continued to stare, "A pale ginger feathered one?" Reedkit slowly nodded, Cloudkit and Woollykit both looking confused, cocking their heads to the side.

Petalwhisker shook her head continuing to stare at Palekit, "Poor thing. You should've ate the small hare." She let out a sigh, "A bad path for you, for your brothers. It's all your fault." Palekit gasped leaning back, her amber eyes wide. Hawkkit's yellow eyes went wide along with Reedkit's amber eyes. Cloudkit and Woollykit both looked at eachother, mouth hanging open.

"Petalwhisker!" The kits heard a senior warrior, Snakefang hiss rushing in front of the five kits, "Leave them alone! They are too young to listen to your nonsense! Get back in your den." Petalwhisker stared at the dark brown tom, her ears lying flat on her head, "My dear littermate, you refuse to accept the omens because you are foolish and do not have the sight as many do. You will never see the truth." She quickly turned padding back into the Medicine Cat den.

Snakefang hissed at the retreating figure before turning to the kits, "Don't mind her, she always predicts that every cats paths are going to be bad. If that were so then every cat in this clan would either be dead or all their kin would be dead." He shook his head, "Go back to the nursery you all." He sighed padded away quickly.

Hawkkit stared at the tom quietly, his ears perking before glancing over at his sister. Palekit looked shaken, Reedkit looked a bit annoyed, his light brown tabby fur bristling, Cloudkit and Woollykit both still looked confused. Hawkkit growled, "Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's saying."

The she-cat had began to bother him more and more, staring at him with a weird look in her green eye, saying strange stuff. He shook his head, "We should tell, Dogstar that she is bothering us more and more." Reedkit shook his head, "Nah, she just wants some cat to notice her." The five kits padded towards the nursery, ears flat on their heads as Woollykit tried to comfort Palekit, "Don't worry, Palekit. Your path is going to be great, I just know it. How does eating a finch make your path a bad one?"

Hawkkit scowled, listening to them as they padded into the nursery quickly. Wildbird was talking to Shadedheart quietly, smiles on their faces. Reedkit purred, "What are you two talking about?" Wildbird turned to stare at them, "We were just discussing what we wanted the bunch of you to be." Hawkkit quickly frowned staring at her.

Shadedheart nodded, "Well, I'd want both of my kits to be tunnelers, but it would seem." She stared at Woollykit and Cloudkit, "That Woollykit would be best suited for tunneling. Cloudkit, a moor-runner." Cloudkit mewled, "No! I want to be a tunneler just like you! And Silverfang!" Woollykit blinked staring at Cloudkit before lowering his head.

Wildbird nodded slowly, "Now with you three. I'd say Palekit is the best choice for tunneling, just like Dogstar." Palekit shuddered slightly, "Now Hawkkit could be a tunneler, but Reedkit is definitely a moor-runner." Hawkkit's fur bristled, "No way! I'm going to be a moor-runner!" Wildbird blinked in confusion staring at him, "You could be a tunneler, it's what I would want you to be, but at the same time you could be a moor-runner." She huffed quietly, lowering her head.

Hawkkit growled, "I'll be a moor-runner!" Then turned and ran back out of the nursery, _She just thinks because I 'have trouble' then I should be trapped under ground! _As he turned to look at the Medicine Cat den, feeling a urge to rush over to the den. He frowned slightly before rushing over to the den, his ears perking up.

As he padded closer to the den, he heard Petalwhisker mumbling to herself. He flinched, before thinking back to Sandkit daring him in. _A stupid dare isn't going to keep me out of there! Besides I need to give that she-cat a piece of my mind! _He quickly forced himself in the den, hissing, "Petalwhisker!" Making the light brown she-cat turn to look at him, ears perked up, "Yes?"

"Um..." Hawkkit trailed off staring at her one green eye, "I just wanted... Wanted to tell you that you shouldn't try to scare my sister like that! She scared easy!" He hissed, fur bristling. Petalwhisker blinked staring at him not saying anything, allowing Hawkkit to continue, "A-and that weird stuff you always talk about! Knock it off! Or I'll tell, Dogstar about it!" He spat at her, glaring up at her.

She blinked, "I see. You refuse to see the omens." She sighed, shaking her head, "Too many of you that refuse them."

_The what? _Hawkkit frowned watching her, before shaking his head, "Your omens are fake! You just want attention!" He grumbled. Petalwhisker huffed, "Only those who refuse to believe think that." Hawkkit hissed loudly, "Believe in what?"

Petalwhisker turned to look at him, "That the little things..." She trailed off leaning down to look at the mint before gripping it in her claws, "Like this mint, could mean the greatest thing. If you crush it." She slammed the mint down on the ground, "It could mean that you have just ended a poor cats life. Perhaps too early? Perhaps during a bad time in the clan? Who knows." She turned to Hawkkit who was staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Just like you... I've seen signs about you many times." This made Hawkkit jerk to glare at her, "Yeah right!" She turned to stare at him, "Oh? Remember when you were in my den? When I was out gathering herbs earlier, a hawk swooped down and tried to carry me away, only got a dock leaf I'm afraid." Hawkkit glared at her starting to back away.

"Then when I come back to my den, here you were in front of a dock leaf." She looked down at him, "It was a sign that your destiny is to be a Medicine Cat." This made Hawkkit hiss, "No! Your a crazy old she-cat!" He backed out of the den, with her slowly standing up, "You are denying StarClan's choice?" Hawkkit snarled, "StarClan didn't chose that for me, you're just wanting attention." He turned running to the nursery, his ears flat on his head.

He hated the idea of him becoming a Medicine Cat. He was going to be a warrior, he could already see it, fierce and strong and then becoming a leader. No clan would mess with WindClan then. But at the same time he saw himself moving herbs around, gathering herbs. He hissed loudly, "I'm a warrior!" Making many warriors turn to stare at him with wide eyes. He ran by them and into the nursery where he leapt into the nest Wildbird sat it. Snuggling close to her tortoiseshell and white fur, growling.

He ignored her and his siblings as they watched him confused. "What's wrong, Hawkkit?" He heard Reedkit ask, Palekit nudging him with a paw and Wildbird licking his mottled brown and gray fur softly, worryingly. Shadedheart, Cloudkit and Woollykit watching confused as usual. Hawkkit buried his face into his mother's soft fur, refusing to let himself cry. A warrior never cried.

_I'd rather be a tunneler then be a Medicine Cat! Stupid Petalwhisker! I don't know what her problem is. I'm not going to be a Medicine Cat! Never, never! I'm going to be a warrior and then leader, not some herb collecter!_

* * *

**Poor Hawkkit, he doesn't want to be a Medicine Cat, he wants to be a warrior. And his siblings and nurserymates are just confused as he is about that Petalwhisker.**

**Now then, here is the question who is Duskkit? And why do you think that rogue was trying to kill her? And if you do think you get it right, fill this out and remember there are only two spots left open now~ I might open them up again later.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**And remember no outrageous names like "Oceangleam" try stuff more normal like "Bluefur" and "Crookedjaw"**

**Review guys~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok so here is chapter four~ **

**Oh and guys when you post your cat when you find out the answer, make sure to post with the ref of the cat the answer**

**so here is the new one**

_**Answer:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**That's it really.**

* * *

Hawkkit licked his paws quietly, ears flicking as he listened to Wildbird hissing, "Be still, Reedkit! I don't want the three of you to go out there looking as if you'd just been in the tunnels!" Hawkkit grunted nipping at his fur, turning his head to stare at the skinny queen trying to clean the squirming light brown tabby kit.

"Let go! Let go!" Reedkit mewled. Palekit sat beside of Woollykit and Cloudkit, mewling quietly, "I'll miss you two, it won't be the same. Not in the same den as you two." Woollykit purred, "Don't worry, we can still see eachother and you can teach us some fighting moves! Right, Cloudkit?" Hawkkit grunted as he shook out his fur, ears flattening on his head quickly as he looked out of the nursery.

He saw the recently made warrior, Whiteberry sitting beside of Flailpaw. Lightningpelt and Sticktail sitting together, talking loudly, Snakefang staring at the Tallrock sighing, and Petalwhisker staring at the nursery. Hawkkit frowned at the Medicine Cat, turning to look at Reedkit finally cleaned rush over to him. "I'm going to be a moor-runner!" Reedkit mewled to Hawkkit who smirked, "Nah, you'll be a tunneler!"

Reedkit growled playfully at Hawkkit. Before the two kits could pounce on each other, Wildbird hissed, "No fighting!" Her pelt bristling. Hawkkit turned to see Shadedheart purring, "Now, Wildbird! Don't be too harsh on them. I remember when me and Sticktail became apprentices. We were so filthy during the ceremony!" She purred, shaking her head.

Wildbird sighed quietly, "Yes, I remember. Dogstar was Dogfang then. He looked so outraged when you leaped on top of him when you were made his apprentice." She had a small smile on her face as Shadedheart started to laugh. Hawkkit frowned, wondering who his mentor would be. Turning to look out of the nursery he saw his father's large form slowly climb on top of the tallrock.

Hawkkit grinned widely, his yellow eyes narrowing as he watched the tom stare down at the clan. Fallingsky sat on the boulder, her ears perking up to watch the nursery. Reedkit yowled, "Come on! I can't wait any longer!" And then ran out of the den before Wildbird could stop him. Hawkkit looked at Dogstar who was already giving Reedkit a sour look before yowling, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather at Tallrock!"

Hawkkit waited for Palekit to go ahead of him before padding out of the nursery quietly, his ears perking up as he watched his clanmates carefully. He heard Spiderweb croaking something to Jaggedear. He huffed closing his yellow eyes for a moment. He opened them back up to see Palekit stopping. Hawkkit grunted forcing himself to stop and stare up at the Tallrock.

_Great Starclan. _Hawkkit gulped loudly, his whiskers quivering as he watched Dogstar leap down from the tall boulder and in front of the three kits. He turned to look at his clan before calling out, "Reedkit!" Which made the lithe light brown tabby tom yelp, his pelt bristling. Hawkkit smirked at his brother before glancing back up at Dogstar who'd rolled his eyes, "Reed_paw, _your mentor shall be, Sticktail."

Reedpaw flinched, as did Hawkkit. _Sticktail? What a strange choice! _Many moons ago when Sticktail was just a kit, he'd vomit almost every day after eating and coughed far to much for his parents liking. Soon enough he was made a warrior, he doesn't vomit as much as he did as a kit. He does cough all the time though.

Sticktail jerked back, his small blue eyes wide as his skinny body shook. "M-me?" He asked quietly. Dogstar nodded, "Yes, you. We all know you've had many troubles with becoming a warrior because of your illness, but you have proven yourself that you are strong enough for anything StarClan flings at you. Share you strength and humble nature with Reedkit so that he too will become a warrior worthy of WindClan." Hawkkit watched as Sticktail left Lightningpelt's side to go greet his new apprentice.

Hawkkit glanced over to his sister. He knew that if were to be made a moor-runner then Palekit would be stuck in the tunnels. He didn't want that for his sister, but at the same time he didn't want that to happen to himself. "Palepaw, your mentor shall be." He trailed off staring into Palepaw's wide amber eyes. He let out a small sigh, "Ravenflight."

Hawkkit lurched forward slightly, _I'm not going underground... Thank StarClan. _He turned to see Palepaw's eyes wide with horror, _But I would've taken it instead, if it wouldn't make that idiot so scared. _Ravenflight blinked staring at Dogstar quietly, his mismatched yellow and green eyes staring at the leader confused. The she-cat padded over quickly, ears flat on her head to greet her new apprentice. "Share your loyalty and tunneling with her, Ravenflight." Huffing Hawkkit glanced up at Dogstar who stared right back down at him._  
_

"Hawkpaw, your mentor shall be." The light brown tabby gave a smirk staring down at Hawkpaw who now tensed up quickly. _Did they lie? Not know what he was really going to do? Is he going to put me in the tunnels? _He shook violently only for the leader to mumble, "Snakefang." Hawkpaw let out a sigh of relief, as the dark brown tom blinked in confusion, "You have shown yourself to be fierce in battle and loyal to your clan, share those with this young cat." He grunted._  
_

Hawkpaw blinked turning to see a pair of green eyes staring into his own eyes. Hawkpaw leaned forward to touch noses with the larger tom, his ears perking up. Snakefang wasn't a bad choice in Hawkpaw's mind. He looked around his mentors head to see Petalwhisker scowling, glaring at the two. Hawkpaw smirked widely at the she-cat.

"Reedpaw! Palepaw! Hawkpaw!" The clan started to chant. Except Petalwhisker of course who growled slightly at the chanting cats. Hawkpaw grinned widely as the clan started to dismiss. Palepaw still had her head lowered staring at the ground with Ravenflight huffed quietly, "Don't worry, kit. Tunneling isn't so bad." Hawkpaw frowned at his sister as his mentor sighed, "Poor kit, trapped underground." He stood up, "Come now, Hawkpaw. Let us explore the moor."

"Wait... Can I go see, Wildbird first?" Hawkpaw asked in a small voice. The large dark brown tom blinked in confusion before giving a faint nod. Hawkpaw rushed over to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat to mumble, "Wildbird, I'll..." He trailed off as the she-cat gave his ear a soft lick, "I'll make you proud of me, I promise you that."

Wildbird mumbled in a hushed voice, "I know you will." she nudged him slightly, "Go on now... It seems your mentor is waiting for you." Hawkpaw glanced back to see Snakefang speaking to Sticktail and Reedpaw. "But... I don't want to leave you yet." He mumbled. He'd never actually felt like this before, he felt as if leaving the camp would tear him away from the she-cat forever.

"Go on now." She purred, "I'll be here when you get back." She smirked playfully at him, making Hawkpaw smile slightly, "I'll make sure to catch you the fattest prey!" He called out as he rushed over to his mentor. Snakefang turned to the mottled brown and gray tom, "Come, Hawkpaw. We're just about to go and see the moor." The large tom turned bounding across the grass.

Sticktail bounded after him. Reedpaw and Hawkpaw turned to look at eachother before racing after the two, they ran around the tussocks as they ran to the camp entrance. The brown pelts of Sticktail and Snakefang already disappearing through the narrow gap of heather. Hawkpaw hurried to exit the camp only for Reedpaw to slam into him.

"Hey! Move it!" Reedpaw grunted, trying to squirm out. "I would if you'd let me!" Hawkpaw hissed, flailing his paws until he finally pushed himself through the gap. The first time through the gap. The first time in the moor. His yellow eyes widened, adjusting to the sight that had lay on the other side of the gorse wall and he never knew it.

The moor rolled away on all sides, sloping up beyond the camp and dropping below where they stood, gorse was all over the place. Hawkpaw stared with wide eyes, body shaking as his brother came up beside of him with a loud gasp. "Impressive, isn't it?" He heard the smugness in Snakefang's voice. Sticktail nodded, "The most impressive of all clans. RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan's territories are all ruined with those trees." Hawkpaw didn't respond for the longest time, just looked around the moor, his yellow eyes stretching wide open.

Reedpaw instead yowled, "It's great! Now can we start hunting?" He jumped up and down beside of Hawkpaw, his fur bristling as he stared forward still shaking. Hawkpaw scowled at him, "Will you shut up? I'd say seeing the territory is better then learning how to hunt." Sticktail and Snakefang turned to stare at him looking a bit confused before giving a faint nod, "Hawkpaw is right, Reedpaw." This made Reedpaw grunt loudly glancing over at Hawkpaw with an annoyed look.

Sticktail and Snakefang hurried forward through the long grass, Hawkpaw and Reedpaw slowly following them both. The two followed the older toms, Hawkpaw only stopping to hear a roar. He turned to where the sound was coming from, asking loudly, "What's over there?" This made the Snakefang stop quickly, his ears perking up to look where the roar was coming from, "The gorge. Which is also the border to RiverClan, you two must never go there." The tom meowed briskly to the two.

Reedpaw blinked in confusion, "Why not? I don't see the reason why not." Sticktail grunted, "Because, Reedpaw when we was an apprentice they made an outrageous game to see who was the bravest to run on the very edge of the gorge. Unfortunately some cat did fall in the gorge and drowned." This made Reedpaw jerk back, amber eyes wide in surprise, "Who'd make a game like that?" Sticktail grunted shaking his head, "Sparrowfeather, poor thing." Hawkpaw remembered the she-cat barely. She'd been a bit weird and a bit dangerous to be around. Nobody really knew what happened to her, just went missing.

Hawkpaw grunted, "Can we go see the outlook rock now?" He glanced up at the two brown toms who both snorted as they quickly started to pad forward again, ears flat on their heads. Padding in complete silence, Hawkpaw glanced over at Reedpaw who kept jerking and looking around, ears perked up. Shaking his head slightly, Hawkpaw glanced back up to see four tall oaks in the distance. "Is that the fourtrees?" He asked quietly, rushing up beside of Snakefang who gave a small nod, "Yes."

As they were approaching where the fourtrees, Sticktail suddenly leaped on top of a large rock, "This is the Outlook rock." He purred loudly. Reedpaw smirked, pushing past Hawkpaw and climbed on the rock, shakily. Hawkpaw smirked seeing his legs quivering, "Hey looking good up there shaking like a leaf, Reedpaw!" He laughed as Reedpaw scowled at him. Snakefang rolled his eyes as Reedpaw finally reached the top of the rock, "Go on then, Hawkpaw. Show us what you can do." He glanced back at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw flinched, "Me? Alright then, prepare to be amazed!"

He padded around the Outlook rock, before trying to leap on it, only to slam his face into the base of the rock and fall back on the ground. Reedpaw let out a loud laugh, "I'm surely amazed!" But he wasn't the only one laughing. Hawkpaw looked up to look at Sticktail, wasn't him. He turned to Snakefang was looked unamused. He quickly sat up still hearing the laughter, turning he saw two cats sitting beside one of the great oaks watching him. Hawkpaw growled, jumping up and rushed towards them before his mentor or Sticktail could stop him, "Who are you laughing at?" He yowled at the two, his fur bristling.

It was an older tom and a young she-cat. The large black tom smirked down at the silver tabby she-cat beside of him, "That, Willowpaw is nothing you have to worry about. A kit just out of the nursery." The she-cat still looked a bit shaken as Hawkpaw ran in front of them, his lips curled back in a snarl. He was embarrassed. He glared at the two as his mentor padded up beside of him, "Hawkpaw!" The tom growled loudly at him, "I'm sorry, Crowwing. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Crowwing smirked, "Eh, nothing to worry about, Snakefang. I'd say you'd do the same if two strangers were laughing at you." Hawkpaw growled at the she-cat who was still shaking, her paw lifted up slightly as if ready to defend herself. "If my mentor hadn't of stopped me, I would've clawed you crowfood eaters pelts off." Hawkpaw warned the two. He heard Reedpaw laughing, "Don't listen to him, he can't even fight off a mouse!" He and Sticktail had padded up behind of Hawkpaw who growled loudly.

Willowpaw finally seemed to snap back, "And how would you be able to shred my pelt? From looking at you, I can already tell that you wouldn't be able to touch me since you clearly showed how skilled you were with jumping on that rock. If I were you, I wouldn't have became a warrior, I'd became an elder." Hawkpaw jerked back, his eyes wide with shock. "How dare you!" He hissed. Crowwing smirked, "Don't mind, Willowpaw she is a bit rash and doesn't care about what any cat thinks about her." Snakefang chuckled, "Will make a fine warrior."

Crowwing nodded in agreement. Hawkpaw was glaring into Willowpaw's green eyes faintly remembering the words Petalwhisker told him. He growled loudly, "Watch your back, Willow_kit._" He turned quickly, rushing by his brother only to hear the she-cats respond quickly "I think you'd better watch your own back if you continue acting like that. You might find yourself pinned to the ground." This made Hawkpaw turned to glare at her slightly, his ears flattening on his head. Sticktail shook his head, "ThunderClan cats are a bit rude, don't take it personally." He whispered to the apprentice quickly. Reedpaw was smirking at him, his amber eyes mischievous.

"Well now, we must go. We promised Spottedpelt a fat squirrel remember, Willowpaw?" Crowwing asked, getting up with Willowpaw slowly standing up as well. "Oh, okay Crowwing. Lets get that old she-cat some prey." She huffed quietly then to snort, "Oh, and you _sweet _thing, you Hawkpaw." She turned to stare at Hawkpaw who had jerked to glare at her again, "Try to control your mouth, you sound more like an idiot then fierce. Just saying." Then the two hurried off with Hawkpaw bristling and shaking as he glared at the two retreating forms.

Reedpaw smirked at Hawkpaw, "She's so nice. And pretty." He said sarcastically. Hawkpaw glared at Reedpaw about to yell at him only to be yelled at instead, "What were you thinking?" Came a yowl from Snakefang. Hawkpaw flinched back staring up at the tom with wide eyes, "Picking fights with an apprentice older then you? Threatening? I am _very _disappointed in you! I am glad that she-cat spoke back to you, I would've even let her claw your ears off if she'd wanted to." He grunted then snarled, "You shall be confined in the camp for one moon. Only allowed to leave if collecting moss for the nests." He grunted, "And maybe I should tell Petalwhisker that she does have a helper."

Hawkpaw stared with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, "Y-you can't do that! I'm the son of the leader!" He jumped up, fur bristling violently. Snakefang growled, "Of course I can, I'm your mentor." He huffed to Sticktail and Reedpaw, "Sorry you two, Hawkpaw and I are going back to camp." The two nodded slightly as Snakefang pushed Hawkpaw forward, "Go on then, to the camp."

The two walked in complete silence until they reached the camp where they collided into a dusty Palepaw and Sandpaw. Palepaw jumped back as Sandpaw growled at Hawkpaw, "Watch where you are going!" This made Hawkpaw almost snap back if Snakefang wasn't giving him a glare as he started to growl at the pale ginger tunneler. Giving a loud sigh Hawkpaw lowered his head going through the small gap that led back into the camp, his ears perking up. Lightningpelt, Whiteberry, Foxfoot and Fallingsky were gone. Flailpaw was resting in the camp his eyes closed in contentment beside of his mother Rabbittail a white she-cat with a stumpy tail.

"Back so early?" Rabbittail asked quietly, her amber eyes opening slightly to stare at Snakefang and Hawkpaw. Snakefang snorted, "We'd be out later if somebody hadn't tried picking fights." He turned to glare at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw glared back at him as Flailpaw and Rabbittail blinked in confusion. Flailpaw yawned loudly, "Well now you know, Hawkpaw not to pick fights." Hawkpaw quickly snapped, "Oh shut up!" Making the black tom and Rabbittail jerk back and stare at him oddly. Snakefang hissed loudly, "Hawkpaw, respect your clanmates!"

Hawkpaw snorted, "Oh fine, going to be stuck in this camp longer for that too, aren't I? Well fine." He padded away from the three cats, his ears flat on his head. _This wouldn't of happened if it weren't for that stupid she-cat! Now I have to be stuck in here because of her! _He knew deep inside that it was his own fault that he was stuck in here. He shook his head curling up on the ground, glaring at the grass that swayed slightly. He hardly noticed Petalwhisker moving by him silently. He closed his yellow eyes tightly, trying to force himself to go to sleep. He clawed at the dirt slightly.

_How am I supposed to sleep? How is anybody able to sleep out in the open like this? _He grunted rolling over and turning many times until finally he was almost dragged into sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes again almost very quickly, _I didn't sleep very long... _He let out a grunt, looking around, "Snakefang?" He asked quietly, his ears perking up looking for his mentor, "Wildbird?" He started to stand up slowly, "Come on, this is stupid!" He called out for them. He turned his head looking around, he wasn't in the camp. He was in the moor. Or rather a place that looked like the moor. He sat down, his ears flattening on his head, "Hello?" He mumbled quietly his yellow eyes widening.

"Poor, Hawkpaw. That ThunderClan cat deserved to be beaten, but your mentor wouldn't agree with you." Sighed a sly voice making the apprentice whirl around to stare at the moor to see a very small skinny, tom. Hawkpaw flinched as he saw the tom had no fur. "Poor thing, stuck in camp for a moon, isn't it sad, Sparrowfeather?" The tom asked quietly this made Hawkpaw jerk, "Sparrowfeather?" He asked quietly, see the mottled brown tabby she-cat pad forward, horrible scars on her muzzle. Hawkpaw flinched as the she-cat smiled softly at him.

"Hello, Hawkpaw. Last time I saw you, you were just a bundle of fur squirming beside of Wildbird." She sighed softly glancing over to the tom, "Thank you, Maggottail for bringing him here." The tom smirked, nodding his head as his baleful eyes ran over her body for a moment, "Any time. But I want to see something first, before I go." He sat down quietly, smirking at Hawkpaw from afar. Hawkpaw flinched as Sparrowfeather padded quickly over to him, "Hm, large like your father, strong muscles already and sharp claws." She nodded slightly, "Yes, I see it. You standing on Tallrock as a leader." She smiled widely.

"Leader?" He asked quickly, his ears perking up, "Me? Leader." He looked down slightly. Sparrowfeather nodded, "Of course! You're strong and already intelligent beyond your age." She smirked at him. Hawkpaw smiled widely, standing up, only to realize one problem, "Oh, right. Probably won't be able to use these muscles since I'm stuck in camp for a whole moon." Sparrowfeather smirked with some glint in her eyes, "That's where we come in. I will train you to be the best warrior in the clans, if Maggottail wants to help he can." She huffed at the hairless tom who was still watching him.

Hawkpaw smirked at the she-cat, "What first? Tell me!" He jumped up excited to actually learn battle moves. Usually apprentices didn't learn them for a while, just learned how to hunt and defend themselves. Sparrowfeather thought quietly, "Well now. Maggottail, what do you think we should do? Start with the basics or our own techniques?" She asked swiftly, her eyes narrowing. Maggottail blinked before smirking, "Dear, Sparrowfeather just give him the basics." Sparrowfeather smirked turning around, and leaped on top of Hawkpaw before he could react. She had her claws unsheathed as she battered his pelt. Hawkpaw yelped, "What are you doing?" He shouted before trying to kick her off which he finally managed to kick her off, which she only moved slightly. A snarl slightly on her face.

Sparrowfeather snorted, "What is wrong?" She asked sounding annoyed as she stared at his shocked expression. Hawkpaw shakily got up, "I-i thought you were supposed to keep your claws sheathed! I've never had battle training before" He whined staring up at her amber eyes which now showed irritation. "In a true battle, no cat has their claws sheathed and do you think a cat is going to wait and ask if you've had training?" She asked quietly.

Hawkpaw growled at the mottled brown tabby she-cat, preparing himself for what was next. She smirked slightly, crouching down before leaping at him again. Hawkpaw growled rearing back on his hind paws, making sure his claws were unsheathed as he tried to slash at her. She gave a small grunt as she dropped down beside of him, "Hmmph." She huffed staring at him quietly, her nose bleeding slightly. Hawkpaw realizing that he did manage to scratch her once. "Good, strange, you haven't learned how to do that move." She stared at him. Hawkpaw felt proud for a moment before she snorted, "But then again, all kits know how to do that."

Hawkpaw grunted glaring at the she-cat who ignored him, "You've had enough battle training." She huffed watching as Hawkpaw gaped at her. "But, we can get onto the hunting training." Hawkpaw smirked widely as he immediately crouched down. Sparrowfeather stared at him before nodding slightly, "Go on then, move." Hawkpaw grunted, his legs shaking slightly. _She expects me to move? _Giving a grunt he forced himself to move forward only to stumble forward instead. Sparrowfeather growled, "I knew it, you can't do it right. Maybe that, Petalwhisker was right." She grunted looking away, "You were meant to be a Medicine Cat."

Hawkpaw snarled, "No, she isn't!" Forcing himself up and crouching down again. Letting out a few breathes to keep his anger down, he glared ahead trying to look past the hairless body of Maggottail and slowly forced himself to move. Grunting as he moved he heard Sparrowfeather muttering, "Too lopsided, lean to the right slightly." Hawkpaw grunted forcing his body to lean over and continued to move, "Keep your tail low to the ground, not that low. Do you want your tail to shake the grass?" Hawkpaw growled loudly keeping his tail as low as it could without her correcting him.

"Now then, our little leader, pounce." Hawkpaw blinked, narrowing his yellow eyes before lunging forward with a yowl. He felt the air moving through his fur. He landed on the ground shakily, stumbling forward slightly. "Well done." Came the sly voice of Maggottail looking at Hawkpaw with a bored look. Sparrowfeather nodded, "I agree, Maggottail. What did you think?" She asked quietly, her ears flattening on her head as she approached the small tom, going past Hawkpaw. Maggottail blinked his baleful eyes staring at Hawkpaw with a thoughtful look now, "He won't be a leader," Hawkpaw shrunk down, looking down before hearing Maggottail continue, "Without our training."

Hawkpaw grinned widely up at the two, his yellow eyes hopeful as the two older cats stared at them. Before he could open his mouth, Sparrowfeather meowed, "Go back to sleep, we will continue tomorrow." Hawkpaw glanced over at the moor nodding his head, "Oh, okay." He padded over where he originally sat at only to perk up slightly, "Sparrowfeather?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly, her small ears perking to stare at him. "Where are we?" He asked quietly, "Is this StarClan?" He looked around for a moment before turning to look at Maggottail's disappearing form and Sparrowfeather staring at him. "No, this is someplace else. Only the greatest come here, Hawkpaw. Feel honored that we decided to train you." She quickly turned, Hawkpaw tried to open his mouth to call her back, but the moor was disappearing quickly. "Wait!" He called out again only for everything to disappear.

* * *

**So that is the end of chapter three oUo**

**I had a bit trouble deciding who to be his Dark Forest mentor. Silverhawk, Shredtail or Sparrowfeather?**

**Finally decided Sparrowfeather since nobody really remembers her much as the other two. And of course Maggottail. He had a minor role in the last book which his only line was that his eyes inspected Ivypool's body all over. e-e Reaaal creepy when you think about it. What was Maggottail? The rapist of the Warriors? **

**Anyway review guys~**


	5. Chapter Four

**I have accepted Twigtail~ Because you got part of the question right of course vuv I hav decided to put him in ThunderClan. He will be the mentor of... Pinepaw.**

**Okay, so here is the chapter guys~ Oh and when I get the third cat (When I think of a question) do you guys want me to put the allegiance on my account page, or just have no allegiance?**

* * *

"Hawkpaw?" Hawkpaw jerked slightly as he felt the paw of Rabbittail. He turned his head to look at the she-cat tiredly. The white she-cat blinked staring down at him, her eyes wide. Hawkpaw flinched slightly staring up at her, "What?" He asked quietly, his yellow eyes narrowing at the she-cat. She huffed slightly, "You were fidgeting in your sleep. Last one I saw to do that was, Sparrowfeather."

_So she was trained there too._ Hawkpaw smirked slightly, thinking about the she-cat before sitting up, "Sorry, Rabbittail. I'll try not to do it again." The she-cat blinked in confusion, "You can't control fidgeting in your sleep, I was just worried about you." She huffed quietly, looking around, "I wonder where Wildbird is, she wasn't called for a patrol." She blinked in confusion.

Hawkpaw blinked, "I don't know, maybe in the nursery. She porbably wants to keep Shadedheart company." He turned to look at the nursery, his ears perking up. "Why don't you go in there and check?" He asked quietly, slowly getting up to look around. Stickpelt seemed to be back, already beside of Lightningpelt and cleaning her pelt. Reedpaw was resting quietly. He finally piped up, "Sorry that I snapped at you." The she-cat turned confused for a moment before purring, "Oh, Hawkpaw! When cats are mad they can hardly control what they say or do." She purred as she stared at him before sighing, "You are so much like Dogstar." She nodded slightly.

Hawkpaw huffed slightly, "Oh, okay." He looked around for his mentor before asking quietly, "Where is Snakefang?" Rabbittail blinked then mumbled, "He is speaking to Petalwhisker, Hawkpaw." This made Hawkpaw jolt back, his pelt bristling. Was the tom keeping to what he said and going to make him work with that weird she-cat? He shook slightly, "Oh, I see." He looked back at his snoozing brother before asking, "Where is Palepaw?" He asked quickly, his ears still flat on his head.

Rabbittail turned to look at him, "I think she is still in the tunnels, Hawkpaw. Hope she'll be back soon. Must be tired." She shook her head slightly as she started to pad away, ears perked up as she walked towards her two sons who were both resting side by side. Hawkpaw grunted loudly, "Now what am I going to do?" He asked quietly, he wanted to go back to sleep. To see Sparrowfeather again so he could train more with the she-cat. He started to curl back down on the ground, his tail curling around his body when he heard the loud voice of, Fallingsky, "Rough day?"

He turned quickly to the red and brown she-cat, his yellow eyes wide, "No." He huffed loudly turning away from the she-cat. She only huffed, "Don't lie, Hawkpaw. Snakefang told me about it." She shook her head, "I don't say I agree with you about threatening two ThunderClan cats, but to keep you in here for a moon? No. I do not agree with." She sat down beside of him, "I have tried to speak with him, but he will not agree with me." This made Hawkpaw growl, "You are the deputy! Shouldn't you be able to tell him what to do?"

The she-cat blinked, turning to stare at him quietly, "We trusted Snakefang to train you, your father and I. That means he is allowed to punish you however he wishes to." This made Hawkpaw grunt loudly, turning to glare over at the Medicine Cat den, pelt bristling violently, "He can't make me help her can he?" He asked quietly, glancing up at the deputy who just stared back at him, "Of course he can." Then she slowly got up padding away, "Try to control your temper with Snakefang, Hawkpaw. It will help." This made the young tom grunt quietly.

He tried to curl up in a small ball, sitting there for StarClan knows how long. His ears flattened against his head when he heard the voice of Wildbird laughing, "Oh, Dogstar! Please do go on." He lifted up his head slightly to see the tortoiseshell and white she-cat squeeze through the gap through the gorse wall, Dogstar slowly following behind a smile on his face. This made Hawkpaw flinch, glaring at the tom. The leader had never really been there for him or his siblings when they were kits. Wildbird and him didn't even talk much, they just looked at each other. Now they were acting exactly how Lightningpelt and Sticktail used to act together.

He was half tempted to get up and snarl at the tom for acting like a real mate now. But he didn't, noticing how happy his mother was. Joy in her eyes, a bright smile and not a slight bristled pelt. Dogstar even seemed a lot more relaxed with her. _"But think of how he avoided her and you. How he screamed at not you, but her when you got under his paws."_ Hawkpaw's ear quivered at the voice in his ear, his yellow eyes narrowing at the tom. Only for him to remember what Fallingsky had just told him moments before to control his temper.

Hawkpaw lowered his head on his paws, glaring at the tom. The two smiled softly at each other, watching as Wildbird suddenly ran off through the camp like a kit. Dogstar smirked before chasing after her. Hawkpaw grunted, "If that is what love does to you, then I never want to fall in love." He grunted sitting up to stare at the entrance of the camp. His ears perking up to look around. Almost every cat now was sleeping, Snakefang was most likely still with Petalwhisker and Wildbird and Dogstar had ran to the leaders den, which Hawkpaw found strange since he never slept in that den.

He slowly got up, turning to look at the entrance slightly. _I'm not going out. I'm just going to look to see if Palepaw is out there. _He huffed slowly crawling towards the entrance, his ears perking up. As he approached the narrow gap, a familiar pale ginger tom. "Hey, Hawkpaw!" Sandpaw meowed loudly, Silverfang behind him with a confused look in his eyes. Palepaw and Ravenflight followed behind the two toms. "Palepaw! I was worried about you." Hawkpaw hissed padding up to his black and white sister, pressing his muzzle against her fur.

The she-cat flinched, lowering her head, "I'm fine. I don't see why you're so worried. Sandpaw was there with me." She looked over at the tom who turned his head to smirk at the she-cat and Hawkpaw, "Heh, yeah Hawkpaw, I kept her safe. Don't worry about it!" This made Ravenflight growl, "There wasn't even anything in the tunnels to be saved from." Silverfang turned to look at Ravenflight purring, "Oh Ravenflight let him have his fun." He smirked at the black she-cat before a yowl suddenly rang out.

"Hawkpaw! What are you doing near the camp entrance? Trying to sneak out?" He heard the yowl of Snakefang as he rushed over to the five cats, his dark brown fur bristling. "What? No! I was just going to look to see if Palepaw was almost back or not." He tried to explain. Snakefang hissed, "Oh really? I don't believe you." Hawkpaw lowered himself to the ground, staring up at the tom. Then Silverfang spoke up, "Snakefang, the first thing he mentioned was Palepaw. He was clearly worried about her. You should see his reasoning."

Snakefang growled at the silver tabby, "Quiet, Silverfang!" He turned to growl at Hawkpaw again only for the familiar misty voice to speak up, "Snakefang, you must know some cats do care about their siblings." Hawkpaw blinked, glancing up to see Snakefang had turned around to be glaring at Petalwhisker, his lips drawn back in a snarl. "Stay out of it!" He growled at the curly haired she-cat, his fur bristling. Petalwhisker huffed, "Oh, how threatening you are. But I do not fear you. You wouldn't hurt a Medicine Cat." She snorted, "He was trying to look for his sister. And now you're yowling at his ears." She shook her head turning away to pad away.

Snakefang gaped at the Medicine Cat before grunting, "Fine, Hawkpaw. You are not in trouble." He whirled around, padding away quickly to the rest of the warriors resting on the ground. Hawkpaw let out a sigh of relief. Silverfang huffed, "A lot of moor runners pity our apprentices, but I think they should pity _you _Hawkpaw for having that cat for a mentor." Hawkpaw turned to stare at the large tom, his yellow eyes wide as Silverfang sighed, "Now then, go on get some rest, you too Sandpaw." He nodded. Sandpaw hurried off quickly to where Flailpaw was resting. Ravenflight nodded, "Go on, Palepaw. Go get some rest." She purred to the small black and white she-cat who hurried after Sandpaw.

Hawkpaw followed his sister quietly, the she-cat turning slightly, "Why are you following me?" She asked in a quiet voice. Hawkpaw blinked staring at her before meowing quietly, "I don't want you to be alone from your litter mates completely, Palepaw." This made her look down at the ground for a moment before sighing, "Okay." She glanced over at Reedpaw who was sleeping quietly padding over to the light brown tabby quickly. Hawkpaw followed her closely behind her.

She curled up beside of Reedpaw who only let out a grunt, closing her amber eyes tightly. Hawkpaw lied down beside of her forcing his yellow eyes to close. He let out a quiet sigh, as he forced himself to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Ow! Wotcher, Hawkpaw! You coul' hur' me!" Hawkpaw snorted slightly, listening to Spiderweb as he rubbed the mouse-bile on the back of her neck quietly, "Sorry, Spiderweb." He mumbled to the she-cat. Ever since he'd been trapped in the camp he was always helping the she-cat. With either cleaning out her nest, fetching her prey Reedpaw had caught, or cleaning her pelt. He hadn't been called to help Petalwhisker with her herbs yet, but he knew it was coming. He finally pulled his paws away from Spiderweb, "All right! You seem to be finished with your flea problem, Spiderweb!" He smiled softly at the she-cat.

The skinny black she-cat purred, "Oh, Hawkpaw, I don see wha' tha' Snakefan' is talkin' abou' you bein' a rude apprentice." She purred loudly, "I'll have to spea' with your father soon." She smiled slightly at the mottled brown and gray tom. Hawkpaw smirked, maybe she was going to talk to the leader about giving him a new mentor. He shook his head, "Thanks, Spiderweb!" He meowed to the old she-cat padding out of the den quickly, his tail twitching slightly as he heard to shrieks, "Hawkpaw!"

He flinched turning to see, Cloudkit and Woollykit running to him with wide smiles on their faces. "Oh hey, you two." He groaned loudly, turning around, "Where is Shadedheart? She know you out?" The two toms smirked, "Of course!" This made Hawkpaw growl, "Get back to the nursery, you two!" He started to nudge the two out only for Cloudkit to whine, "Oh come on! We just wanted to tell you we just heard from Shadedheart that Lightningpelt was moving in the nursery soon." This made Hawkpaw stop, "Interesting, now get in the nursery!" He started to push them again only who Woollykit to call out, "We also came out here hoping you could show us some warrior moves, or how to hunt." He grinned shakily.

Hawkpaw growled, "You two know very well that I know nothing!" He jerked back, glaring at the gorse wall, his ears flat on his head. Woollykit and Cloudkit both sighed. Cloudkit finally asking, "Well... Can you at least play with us?" He asked in a quiet voice, "Woollykit is kind of boring." This made Woollykit protest immediately, "Hey!" Hawkpaw smirked slightly, "Ok," He looked away for a moment before hissing, "I'm Hawkstar! Leader of ShadowClan!" He growled at the two as they gave playful growls and leaped on him, "Well you're no match for Cloudstar! And his deputy Woollyclaw!" The gray and white kit shrieked as him and Woollykit clambered on top of Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw growled, "You won't beat me that easily!" He jumped around the camp with the two kits clinging onto his fur squealing loudly. Finally Cloudkit and Woollykit both leaped off quickly, their pelts bristling. "Give up, kits?" Hawkpaw sneered at the two. Cloudkit growled, "Never!" And leaped at Hawkpaw again with Woollykit following closely behind. Hawkpaw leaned back slightly as the two kits collided into his soft belly and flopped over on his back with Cloudkit and Woollykit laughing loudly.

Hawkpaw grunted, "Okay! Okay! You two win! I give up!" He rolled over, shoving the two kits off. He stood up shaking the dust out of his fur quickly, his yellow eyes closed tightly. "Aw! No fun!" Woollykit whined finally, his ears flat on his head. "Yeah, yeah, now scram the two of you." He snorted shaking his head as he padded away from the two, his ears perking up to listen to the two kits run back to the nursery whining to each other. "Ugh, I hate kits." He groaned to himself, his ears flattening on his head.

"Huh, strange. You are almost a kit yourself." He whirled around to glare at Flailpaw watching him a small smile on his face. "What are you doing here, Flailpaw?" The black apprentice smiled slightly, "I'm just waiting for Flamepelt to come get me for my Warrior Assessment." The black tom smirked, lifting his head high. "Congratulations." Hawkpaw snorted looking away. Flailpaw padded over quickly, "Hey, Hawkpaw. Did you know the gathering is next sunrise?" He sat down beside the mottled brown and gray tom. This made Hawkpaw roll his eyes, "Oh really?" He turned to look at the Tallrock.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Duskwater and Troutclaw again. And Pinepaw." Hawkpaw turned slightly at the name of Duskflower, his ears quivering slightly remembering Spiderweb's story. "I wish I could go." He sighed quietly this made Flailpaw purr, "Hey, who knows. Maybe you can go!" Hawkpaw shook his head, "Nah. Well..." He glanced over at Flailpaw for a moment before sighing, "I'm going to go to sleep." This made Flailpaw grunt, "That's all you do now! Sleep. What do you dream about?"

Hawkpaw almost grinned and turned around to tell the black tom about his dreams, but kept his mouth shut as he crawled over where the apprentices slept and curled up. He still didn't like sleeping out in the open, but he was just starting to get used to it. He forced his yellow eyes close and immediately started to dream.

* * *

"Welcome back, Hawkpaw." He opened his eyes to see Sparrowfeather staring at him from afar. They weren't in the moor anymore though. Hawkpaw jolted up looking around, his ears flat on his head. He was in a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, dank, gray trees. Whirling back around he asked in a quiet voice, "Where are we?" This made the mottled brown tabby smirk down at him, "Why do you want to know? How does the scenery change where we are?" She asked quietly, before flicking her tail, "Come."

Hawkpaw hesitated for a moment before hurrying after the she-cat. "What are we learning today?" He asked loudly, his ears perked up. Sparrowfeather snorted, "Oh, why do you want to know?" She turned slightly, a small smile on her face as she stared at him, "Wouldn't you rather it be a surprise, Hawkpaw?" She turned to look through the shady forest. "Hm, we are just waiting for Maggottail and his apprentice." She huffed quietly, looking back at Hawkpaw for a moment, "I think you'll like him." She smirked.

The two waited until Maggottail padded towards the two with a pale gray tabby following behind him. Hawkpaw's pelt bristled immediately, "Willowpaw!" He leaped forward only for Sparrowfeather to get in the way and hiss, "Shut it!" Maggottail stopped to stare at the two with an unimpressed look in his eye as the apprentice beside of him hissed, "Willowpaw? Really, you'd mistake me for my stupid littermate?" Now that Hawkpaw could see the cat more closely he could now tell that it was a tom and his pelt was more ragged then Willowpaw's pelt.

Maggottail snorted, "This is, Silverpaw." He nodded to the apprentice, "He is much like you, Hawkpaw. Future leader, but he isn't trapped in camp like you." The hairless tom chuckled at the ragged ThunderClan apprentice. Hawkpaw growled at the smirk on the tabby, "Just because that Willowpaw!" This made Silverpaw smirk, "Then we both have something in common, Willowpaw got me in trouble for everything. And things I wasn't even awake for. And for that, I'm going to..." The tom trailed off, growling slightly before slashing at the tree beside of him.

Hawkpaw grunted quietly, "So what are we learning, Sparrowfeather?" He turned to his, _mentor. _The she-cat smirked slightly, "Well now. We were planning on letting you two train with each other. Learn each others strategies." She gave a slight nod in approval. Silverpaw snorted loudly, rolling his eyes as Maggottail huffed, "Go on then, go meet your new friend." Sparrowfeather and Maggottail moved away from the two and watch them. Hawkpaw growled leaping forward to the tom, his pelt bristling, snarling and stretching out his paws. Silverpaw smirked and immediately sidestepped Hawkpaw, hooking his paws out from under him and pinned him to the ground easily.

"Hah! WindClan is sure weak on their apprentices." Silverpaw smirked down at Hawkpaw who growled glaring up at him before kicking him off his hind paws. Hawkpaw hurried up leaping at the gray tabby again only for Silverpaw this time to lean up on his hind paws and slash out at Hawkpaw's face. Hawkpaw let out a loud yelp falling to the ground, rubbing his face quickly, with a loud whine. Silverpaw snorted, "You should have waited for me to teach you before you suddenly attacked me again." he shook out his fur.

"Fine, teach me." Hawkpaw panted glaring up at him with his yellow eyes. Silverpaw huffed, "Now try to do what I did before to you when I leap at you like an idiot." He leaped forward immediately with a yowl. Hawkpaw flinched, unable to move actually. Instead of doing what Silverpaw told him to, he ran under the gray tom, his claws unsheathing as he leaped up to grip the gray tabby in mid air. Silverpaw let out a gag as Hawkpaw did this. _Good, he's shocked. _Hawkpaw smirked, biting his fur quickly with a growl and trying to kick him with his back legs as the two fell to the ground rather quickly.

Silverpaw started to claw at his head quickly, "Get off of me!" He hissed at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw finally jumped off of him with a smirk, "Wow, ThunderClan cats are so _weak" _He smirked at Silverpaw who snarled, jumping up quickly. "Oh yeah? Let me show you something!" He waited for Hawkpaw to turn around before leaping at him and dug his claws into Hawkpaw's shoulders. Hawkpaw let out a yelp as Silverpaw heaved him onto the ground, ignoring the kicks as he opened his mouth to bite at Hawkpaw's neck. Hawkpaw let out a gag, "Let go!" He yowled trying to kick him off as Silverpaw suddenly lifted him up, still biting his neck before slamming him back on the ground.

Then he let go. Hawkpaw let out a gasp, breathing loudly as he stared at Silverpaw with wide eyes. Silverpaw smirked, "WindClan is so weak." He finally snorted padding towards Maggottail, "So, how'd I do?" The hairless tom growled, "Very well, Silverpaw." He nodded to Sparrowfeather who just smirked. "My apprentice isn't as well trained, but I think he did well." She stood up padding to Hawkpaw as he staggered up, shaking violently. "He could have killed me... He could have killed me." Hawkpaw stuttered glaring at the gray tabby tom.

Sparrowfeather purred, licking his head slightly, which Hawkpaw now noticed was bleeding, "Now, now Hawkpaw. Silverpaw would have never killed you!" She glanced over at Silverpaw who rolled his eyes. Sparrowfeather nodded again, "Now then, Hawkpaw would you like to learn that move?" Hawkpaw blinked before grinning, "Of course!" The two trained for a long time, Silverpaw and Maggottail leaving to do training of their own. Finally after a while, Hawkpaw got a hang of the battle strategy and was able to do it easily now with the large she-cat.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Hawkpaw, son of Dogstar?" Making Hawkpaw whirl around to see a ragged, large, sturdy, thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with the tortoiseshell parts primarily ginger, a fluffy white tail, a white muzzle, a massive, scarred head, a broad face, thorn-sharp claws, soft, sleek, scarred and patched matted fur, sharp, yellow teeth, and amber eyes. Hawkpaw leaned away, "Um, yes?" He asked in quiet voice as Sparrowfeather growled, "Mapleshade, you know we talked about this."

Mapleshade blinked, glaring at Sparrowfeather with her amber eyes, "Of course I know we did. I just wanted to met the thing." This made Hawkpaw flinch watching Mapleshade quietly as she padded over with ease, "I've heard much about you, Hawkpaw. I'd expect much from you, since your father was outrageously strong... Even as an apprentice." She trailed off with a bitter growl. Hawkpaw blinked, "Uh, thanks I guess." He looked at Sparrowfeather for a moment. The she-cat sighed, "It's time for you to go Hawkpaw. I will have to speak with Mapleshade again when you leave."

Hawkpaw blinked, "I don't want to go!" He whined loudly but the she-cat glared at him making the tom flinch, "Okay. I'm going." He curled up on the ground, forcing his eyes closed and felt the shady forest disappear.

* * *

**Whooho, so we meet Silverpaw and Mapleshade xux **

**Mapleshade of course is there for... many reasons I guess.**

**And Silverpaw you guys I have decided to make these the question**

**_Who is Silverpaw? _  
**

**_What is Flailpaw's warrior name?_**

**So you answer one of those, you get to put a character in the story! **

**And when you do fill this out**

_**Answer:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**Anywho, review guys!**


	6. Chapter Five

**So I've taken some advise from one of the reviews and tried to shorten the paragraphs xux**

**Thank you for offering it! I'll try it out~**

**Anyway I don't know if I should leave a question for this one or not. Maybe if you answer the last question, Who is Silverpaw? Then you'll get a cat in here.**

* * *

The next sunrise when Hawkpaw awoke, he let out a loud yawn, stretching out his paws. His brother and sister already gone as usual. His ears quivered slightly hearing Spiderweb snoring loudly from the elders den. He forced himself to sit up before sniffing slightly. He lifted up a large paw to rub his muzzle slightly only to freeze.

He leaned back immediately, his yellow eyes wide seeing blood on his paws. _What? No. _He rubbed his paws over his muzzle again only to see more blood on his paws. He shook slightly, glancing over at the entrance of the camp, his eyes wide with horror. _This hasn't happened before. _He shook his head. He'd just still every cat that asked him about it that he rolled over on a stick or maybe a thorn. He forcing himself to stand up.

"Great." He grumbled to himself looking around him to see his siblings already gone. He let out a loud sigh padding to the fresh-kill pile to pick up a small rabbit and pad over to the elders den. "Spitherweb!" Hawkpaw purred through the fur, "I goth you thome freth kill!" He purred padding towards the skinny black she-cat who opened her icy blue eyes very slowly to stare at him.

"Ah, Hawkpaw. Wha' happen to your muzzle?" She let out a loud yawn, sitting up as the mottled brown and gray tom padded up to her, placing the rabbit down in front of her. "Nothing, Spiderweb. Just rolled over on something, I got you a rabbit." He smirked at the she-cat.

"Hmmph, my favorite thin' to ea'" She purred lowering her head to take a bite out of the small rabbit. Hawkpaw watched her quietly before asking in a quiet voice, "So did you speak to, Dogstar?"

She huffed, "Hm? Oh yes, I di' spea' to him." She nodded her head slightly a small smile playing on her muzzle. Hawkpaw purred, "Well, what did you say?" He asked in a excited voice, his tail twitching. "Well I tol' him tha' you shoul' be able to go to the gatherin' since you been a very fine cat lately. Keepin' your mood under contro' an' not fussin' like you did like you were a kit." She nodded again huffing, "I don' know wha' your father will do though, Hawkpaw."

This made Hawkpaw let out a sigh of frustration. "Oh, I see." He turned slightly to stare out of the den, "I wonder what, Snakefang is doing." He sighed quietly. Ever since he'd been forced to stay in the camp for a moon longer his mentor had decided to help train Reedpaw. Which made the young tom think his brother was going to become a warrior before him. No one else agreed with him though.

Spiderweb chuckled quietly, "Don' worry, Hawkpaw!" She shook her head slightly, "Go on the' go see if anyone else is awake." She purred quietly taking another bite out of her rabbit as Hawkpaw exited the den.

"Great, I might be going to the Gathering or I might not be going." he snorted looking around the camp, his yellow eyes narrowing. As he saw Petalwhisker poking her head through the fresh-kill pile. "Hey! Petalwhisker." He padded over to the curly haired she-cat who looked up quickly her green eye and blind eye wide.

"Oh, hello little Hawkpaw." She mumbled quietly, her eyes narrowing again at the tom, "What brings you to come to the fresh-kill pile?" This made Hawkpaw growl, "I was going to get Shadedheart and her kits some prey." His fur bristled slightly staring at her as she nosed the prey again.

"Oh, those three need prey?" She asked quietly with a snort before picking up a large crow and placing it in front of him, "There, give them this." She purred quietly.

Hawkpaw blinked glancing up at the she-cat for a moment before grunting, "Fine." Lowering his head to grip the crow tightly he turned quickly padding to the nursery where another nest was still being made for Lightningpelt. He saw Shadedheart's black and white body sleeping beside of the two gray and white kits, Woollykit and Cloudkit.

Hawkpaw snorted padding over to the three and nudged Shadedheart with his large paw as he placed the crow down, "Hey, wake up I got you a crow." Shadedheart lifted her head up to stare at the crow letting out a small purr, "Why thank you, Hawkpaw." She watched as her two kits stirred slightly. "I think they'll like it."

Hawkpaw rolled his eyes, "They seem to love everything." He huffed turning around away from the she-cat to pad out of the nursery quietly his yellow eyes staring at the ground. He lifted his head to see Petalwhisker waiting on him a small smile on her face as she watched him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked quietly, glaring at her as his pelt started to bristle again. Petalwhisker huffed, "Hawkpaw, I was thinking you could help me." She smiled slightly. Hawkpaw groaned, "Oh why not? Nothing else left to do anyway." He grunted padding towards the she-cat. She watched him still smiling. Then Hawkpaw realized something, _Is she smiling triumphantly? _

Petalwhisker turned quickly starting to pad towards the entrance of the camp, "Hey! Wait I can't leave camp remember, Petalwhisker?" Hawkpaw meowed, but padded up quickly beside of her. The she-cat snorted, "I do not care what Snakefang says for you to do. I need help and I'm getting help. I don't want to be snatched by a hawk any time soon."

Hawkpaw snorted watching as she exited the camp. He turned his head around looking around the camp for a moment before following behind her. _I still don't think this is such a good idea. _He let out a loud sigh.

As the two padded out into the moor, Petalwhisker immediately started to pad away not waiting for Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw hurried after her, "So, what herbs are you low on, Petalwhisker?" he asked quietly.

"Watermint and marigold. Which means we are possibly going to go through RiverClan territory." She huffed quietly. Hawkpaw perked up, "RiverClan? Really?" He asked excitedly his yellow eyes wide with excitement. Petalwhisker purred, "That is a gift of being a Medicine Cat, you can go into other territories. But you must only go there when you are need of herbs or help." She huffed quietly, her eyes closing tightly.

Hawkpaw grunted, "Well, I'm not a Medicine Cat. I'm just going with you so that you won't be snatched by a hawk like you said you would be." He huffed quietly staring at her with a bored look. Petalwhisker smirked slightly, "Sadly that is how I will die. Being snatched by a hawk." This made Hawkpaw roll his eyes, "You're just saying that."

Petalwhisker didn't respond as they stopped by the gorge. Hawkpaw snorted, "Planning on climbing down there and getting the herbs?" This made Petalwhisker growl, "Hush, we are just going to follow it to the falls." Hawkpaw rolled his eyes as the she-cat started to pad right beside of the gorge, slowly following behind her.

Soon enough the roar of water got louder and louder until the two were standing where the water started to fall, "Welcome to the waterfall." Petalwhisker smirked glancing back at Hawkpaw with a smug look on her face. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay can we get going now?" He asked quietly which the she-cat only gave a slight nod, "Of course."

The two padded past the waterfall and towards a bridge across the gorge, "How'd this get here?" He asked quickly padding towards it and stepping on it carefully. "Twolegs built it, long time ago when Spiderweb herself was a kit." Petalwhisker purred crossing it quickly, "Come on now." Hawkpaw stared at her before running after her quickly.

Letting out a loud sigh Hawkpaw sat down, Petalwhisker watching him quietly. "Well now, Hawkpaw. Come along." She turned quickly padding away from him. "H-hey wait!" Hawkpaw started before chasing after her quickly. He thought that they'd see more of the gorge only to be surprised when they were instead greeted by a stream. "Now then, marigold and watermint... Where are the two of you?" Petalwhisker asked to no one with a loud purr.

Hawkpaw grunted padding around the stream looking for the herbs even though he had no clue what they even looked like. Petalwhisker finally purred, "Finally! Marigold." This made Hawkpaw turn around quickly padding over to her quickly, his tail twitching as he stood beside of her. Hawkpaw stared at the yellow and almost orange flowers uninterested, "So this is Marigold?" He asked quietly.

Petalwhisker purred, "Yes, lovely aren't they?" She asked pawing at the plant gently. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes, "Uh huh." He nodded his eyes looking away as Petalwhisker started to tear the flowers out of the ground, "Now, we might have a lot to carry with these herbs. Which is why I brought you. You will carry the Marigold and I shall carry the watermint when we find it." She meowed quickly.

Hawkpaw grunted as the she-cat stopped tearing the flowers out of the ground before picking them up quickly, one he had to carry in his claw causing him to limp as he followed closely behind her. They didn't have to go far for Petalwhisker to mewl, "Oh! Oh! Watermint!" She mewled like a kit putting a paw in the stream making Hawkpaw stare at her with wide eyes.

She reached out gripping the green leafy plants with her claws and jerked them towards her to bite it by the stem and jerk it out of the stream. Hawkpaw watched her as she repeated these actions until she had about three watermint plants out of the stream, "Ah, perfect. Let us just hope Troutfin and his apprentice Milkpaw doesn't mind us taking these." She purred picking the three watermints up in her mouth.

Hawkpaw looked around quickly, his ears flattening on his head as he looked for a RiverClan patrol before following Petalwhisker who had now started to pad away. Hawkpaw grunted as he limped behind her then limped across the bridge and back into WindClan territory. The two walked in silence for a long time then Hawkpaw heard something other than the roaring of the water in the gorge.

Petalwhisker froze, her body becoming rigid as she glanced back. Both eyes wide she stared at the distance before hissing through the herbs, "Run!" And turned quickly running towards the camp, Hawkpaw chasing after her trying to stretch his legs out as far as they could go. As they were running the noise got louder and louder and soon enough Hawkpaw could tell something was chasing after him.

His yellow eyes were wide as he saw the gorse that surrounded the camp. _I'm going to be okay! I'm going to be okay! _

_"Coward! Turn around and fight that dog! A true leader is brave enough to turn around!" _Hawkpaw jerked at Sparrowfeather's voice. Gulping the tom dropped the herbs and immediately turned around to face the dog. He whirled around hissing at the gray and white dog, it's large body stopping as it stared at him confused.

Hawkpaw growled, _Does it not know that it's a threat? _Hawkpaw let out a yowl, "Get out of here!" He approached it quickly, arching his back. The dog continued to stare at him before letting out a bark and bouncing up and down. "What?" Hawkpaw cocked his head to the side, his fur no longer bristling as violently. _Is it just stupider then a normal dog?_

Hawkpaw had heard many stories about dogs and how they were stupid, but wouldn't hold back when attacking a cat. This one seemed more like it was curious and it wanted to play. Hawkpaw truly had no idea how to react to it. He backed up slightly and it took a large step towards him. He blinked looking back for a moment to see Petalwhisker had truly left him.

Growling Hawkpaw finally turned to look at the large dog, hissing again, "Look, I'm sorry! But I have to chase you out of here!" He hissed before leaping at it. It let out a loud yelp as he gripped its face and started to claw at it. The dog let out a howl jerking back making Hawkpaw hiss loudly as he hung onto its face, "Stay still you idiot!"

Before he knew it he was on the ground again, the dog whimpering and whining as it rubbed its large paws on its face. Hawkpaw growled getting back up to snarl at it. The dog let out a loud whine glancing up to stare at him before turning with tail between its legs and ran off through the territory.

Hawkpaw smirked letting out a yowl of victory. Not noticing the patrol of cats rushing towards him.

"Hawkpaw!" He heard Dogstar yowl. This made Hawkpaw turn around quickly to see see the leader rushing towards him. _Huh, I didn't know he patrolled the moor along checking the tunnels. _Before he knew it Dogstar was in front of him, his eyes wide. "Are you alright?" He checked Hawkpaw's pelt quickly. Hawkpaw's eyes were wide he didn't usually expect Dogstar to do something like that. With worrying and panicked voice.

"I'm fine!" Hawkpaw mewled like a kit as Wildbird padded up beside of Dogstar gaping at Hawkpaw. Snakefang, Whiteberry, Sticktail, Jaggedear and Petalwhisker behind them watching Hawkpaw. Wildbird mumbled, "Petalwhisker told us a dog was chasing the two of you! And when you weren't there... I feared I'd lost a kit!" She looked torn up as she rubbed her head against Hawkpaw's fur.

Hawkpaw huffed, "I'm okay, I promise!" He purred standing up quickly, "I fought that dog off easily!" He purred loudly. Dogstar let out a sigh of relief, "You fought that dog off because of stupid luck." He turned to Snakefang, Whiteberry, Sticktail and Jaggedear, "Make sure that dog is out of the territory! Now!" He hissed at the four.

Snakefang flinched glaring at Hawkpaw for a moment before hissing, "Come on!" And turned to run through the territory where the dog had ran off through. Hawkpaw smirked slightly before turning to Dogstar, "So I get to go to the Gathering?" He asked quietly. Dogstar scowled at him, his yellow eyes calculating, "I don't want to... But Shadedheart and Spiderweb both want you to go to it. And now you just fought off a dog." He grunted looking at Wildbird who just nodded her head slightly.

Hawkpaw watched Dogstar for a long time before finally the large tom sighed, "You shall go to the Gathering with your litter mates" Hawkpaw purred, before jumping up and down, "Yes!" He didn't care if he was acting like a kit he was just excited about going to the Gathering. Petalwhisker watched quietly only to ask, "You didn't let the marigold get squashed did you?"

Hawkpaw jerked, "Oh... No I didn't." He turned quickly gripping the yellow plants quickly only for Dogstar to pick some up as well. Dogstar smirked slightly at him as they started to pad back to the camp, Dogstar kept talking to him, "You have made me proud, Hawkpaw! One of my kits fighting dogs just like me, one of my kits having my strengths!" He smiled widely.

Hawkpaw blinked glancing over at him, "So you weren't proud of me before?" He asked quietly, making the leader flinch slightly. "Of course I was! Any tom would be grateful for healthy kits, Hawkpaw." He grunted loudly. Hawkpaw huffed quietly looking ahead at the camp watching as Petalwhisker squeezed through the gap, Wildbird and Dogstar following behind her.

Hawkpaw let out a sigh before squeezing through the gap only to be crowded by Reedpaw, Flailpaw, Palepaw, Sandpaw, Cloudkit and Woollykit, "Is it true?!" They all asked at once. Hawkpaw flinched, padding through them only for them to follow as he padded to the Medicine Cat den. He placed the Marigold down before turning around, "Is what true?"

"You fought a dog! Petalwhisker was yowling like a kit that you two were being chased and then you weren't there!" Cloudkit mewled loudly placing a paw on Woollykit. Hawkpaw stared at them all for a moment, _It wasn't even doing anything, but jumping around... I should tell them. _He looked at Dogstar again remembering the pride in the leaders voice.

Letting out a growl full of pride, he stretched out causing his pelt to bristle, "Sure did! It was a nasty thing! Slobbering, growling and it almost bit me!" He hissed at them, his yellow eyes wide. Sandpaw asked quietly, "So, what did you do?" Hawkpaw purred loudly shaking his head, "Oh! I leaped on it! Clawed at its face, making it let out a howl of pain. It threw me to the ground." He purred quietly watching them all, "Well, I of course was strong enough to get up and fight back! Biting, scratching. Fighting like LeopardClan."

"LeopardClan?" Reedpaw asked, blinking in confusion, Sandpaw huffed "LeopardClan is kind of wimpy next to TigerClan and LionClan." He huffed quietly. Flailpaw mumbled, "Yes, they might not be as powerful. But they are quick enough to avoid attacks." He huffed to the light ginger tom. Palepaw, Cloudkit and Woollykit weren't listening to the three, "What happened next?"

"Well, I was still fighting with it of course. And finally I drew back my paw," Hawkpaw lifted up his paws slightly, "And clawed his eye!" He slammed it to the ground. "There was blood, I know that when I clawed that eye. He might've gone blind. He let out a howl and wasn't going to mess with me any time soon after that!" He purred at the apprentices and two kits. "I approached him, hissing at him to get out of WindClan territory and never return." He nodded slowly then mumbled, "Then he ran away yelping and whining for his twoleg."

Palepaw, Cloudkit and Woollykit stared at him with wide amber eyes. Reedpaw and Sandpaw just looked at each other before looking back at Hawkpaw. Flailpaw purred, "Well good for you, Hawkpaw. Finally got to show your strength!" He nodded slightly only to ask, "But I must ask, how were you able to fight it off when Snakefang hasn't taught you anything?"

Hawkpaw froze staring at Flailpaw, "Well Flailpa-" He was interrupted by Reedpaw, "He's Flailfoot now." Hawkpaw turned to glare at the light brown tabby for a moment, "Well, Flail_foot _I don't know." He shrugged slightly before smirking at all of them.

"I guess I'm just a natural warrior."

* * *

**SO next chapter shall be the actual Gathering. Who shall he meet there? Who knows ;3**

**So when wanting a character in here remember this**

_**Question: Who is Silverpaw? (From Chapter Four)**_

_**Answer:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Clan: (Prefer if in River/Shadow/Thunder)**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

**So that's it~ Review guys! And whoever answers this one first gets the character in the story. Which this will be the only one for a long while.**


	7. Chapter Six

**The last spot has been taken! Congratulations, I have accepted Foxclaw~ **

**That is all the spots taken now~ I might open the spots back up later in the story.**

**And finally, Chapter Six**

* * *

"Why does the gathering," Hawkpaw let out a loud yawn, "Have to be so late?" Snakefang let out a grunt, "Because the moon is out late in the night! And there is no such thing as a gathering without a moon."

Dogstar and Fallingsky had chosen, Whiteberry, Flailfoot, Reedpaw, Sticktail, Flamepelt, Silverfang, Sandpaw, Littleleaf, Rabbittail, Spiderweb and himself. Huffing Hawkpaw glanced around the territory as they padded in complete silence. "Why couldn't, Palepaw come?" He asked quickly which made Snakefang groan.

"You ask way to many questions, she didn't come because Dogstar and Fallingsky didn't chose her to come! Got that." Snakefang hissed at Hawkpaw quickly. Hawkpaw scowled at his mentor. Hawkpaw glanced over at Spiderweb who was walking closely beside of Silverfang, purring loudly, "I can' wai' to see Redscar, Jaggedle'." She was telling Silverfang who only nodded slightly every now and then.

"An' perhaps Spottedpel' will be there. Oh been so lon' since I las' saw her." She sighed loudly. Hawkpaw listened to her quietly, his ears perking up slightly only to turn and look at Whiteberry and Flailfoot speaking to each other. "I don't know if, Duskwater will be coming, Flailfoot. From what I heard she is expecting kits! Who would believe it?"

Flailfoot blinked, "Really? Some cat is her mate... Oh." This made Whiteberry laugh, "You still mooning over her?" This made Flailfoot growl, "I'm just surprised is all! Anyway, who is the father?" Whiteberry snorted, "Obvious isn't it? Carpsplash." This made Flailfoot let out a hiss of annoyance, "That old annoying fur ball? She must be madder then a fox!"

Hawkpaw blinked padding up quickly to the two, "So... Who is Duskwater?" He asked quickly which made the two toms jump quickly. Whiteberry turned to glare at Hawkpaw, "Eavesdropping?" He asked quietly waiting for the response only for Flailfoot to sigh, "Duskwater is a RiverClan she-cat... Her mother Stormheart... She died recently and her father was a tom named Appledusk." He nodded slightly, "That's how she got her name, her father insisted she be named Duskkit." He sighed quietly, "Then she has an annoying brother named Troutclaw."

Hawkpaw nodded slightly, "Erm, just out of curiosity, but was she ever attacked by a rogue?" He shuddered under their stares, "Just curious, Spiderweb told us a story about how her and Dogstar had saved a kit named Duskkit from a rogue." He smirked slightly at the two. Flailfoot and Whiteberry both looked at each other, "Hmm. We don't know, she isn't the only cat with Dusk in their name though, Hawkpaw!" Whiteberry shrugged.

"What?" Hawkpaw asked, he felt as if he did find out who that cat was and now there were more cats with Dusk in their names? He growled quietly as Flailfoot nodded, "Yeah, there is another she-cat with dusk in her name. Duskflower." He meowed to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw growled, "Oh great, I just wanted to know who this cat was so maybe I could find out why that rogue attacked them and now I find out there is a Duskwater and Duskflower."

Whiteberry rolled his eyes as Flailfoot asked, "Why do you want to know?" He looked confused glancing over at the white tom for a moment. "Well, I think the story would need more of a reason of why the rogue attacked her and not just out of random." Hawkpaw grunted.

Whiteberry smirked, "Rogues just _love _eating kits, Hawkpaw! She must've been hungry." He huffed as the fourtrees came into view. Hawkpaw perked up already seeing cats padding around the trees, "Come on!" He ran ahead of the two warriors to run up beside Fallingsky, Dogstar and Petalwhisker who just stared at him quietly.

"Patience is a wise thing to learn, Hawkpaw." Dogstar grunted at Hawkpaw. Fallingsky rolled her eyes, "Now, Dogstar! It's his first Gathering, any cat would be excited!" She purred before asking, "Weren't you Dogstar?" She asked quickly, her eyes watching him carefully. Dogstar glanced back at her watching her before shaking his head, "No." He sighed.

As Hawkpaw padded around one of the oaks, he looked up at the Great Rocks, his eyes wide, "Wow!" He mewled loudly rushing towards it only to be stopped by Dogstar who growled quietly at him, "Only leaders sit on the Great Rock." He grunted running far ahead of his clan and leaping on the rocks with ease. Hawkpaw watching with wide eyes as Petalwhisker padded towards the edge of the rock to sit and Fallingsky padded in front of the rock and sat down swiftly.

Silverfang padded off quickly to speak with some clan cat which Hawkpaw could already tell was a RiverClan cat from the fishy stench. Hawkpaw shook his head watching as Sandpaw quickly hurried off with Reedpaw following close behind. Hawkpaw hurried after the two, "Hey! Wait up!" He mewled loudly. The two turned their heads slightly to stare at him, but only padded to another group of apprentices which they also had that awful fishy smell.

"Hey there, Hailpaw. Milkpaw here?" Sandpaw asked one of the thick furred gray cat who blinked staring at him confused. "Oh, Milkpaw is here of course!" He shook his head slightly then meowed, "Oh, Sandpaw you haven't met Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw yet have you?" He turned to the light brown she-cat and the brown tabby tom. "They were just made apprentices not too long ago." He nodded slightly then frowned, "Who are these two?"

Sandpaw smirked at the gray tom, "Well, new apprentices is great for every clan isn't it? Now all the duties aren't pinned all on you now." Then huffed, "This one," He nudged Reedpaw slightly, "Is Reedpaw and that over there is his litter mate, Hawkpaw." He grunted quietly at Hawkpaw who scowled at the pale ginger tom. Hailpaw nodded slightly, "Come on, Sandpaw. I'll take you to Milkfur." He stood up padding away with the tunneler quickly.

Hawkpaw gulped looking at Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw who both watched Reedpaw and himself quietly, "So, how is RiverClan?" Hawkpaw tried to ask quietly. Cedarpaw snorted, "RiverClan is fine, hunting is great, Troutfin has been able to get herbs easily and there are she-cats in the nursery." He nodded his head quickly. Hawkpaw nodded quietly, ignoring his brother who was just staring at Fallowpaw, "Ah that is good, WindClan is doing well. Hunting is great, kits in the nursery an-"

He was interrupted by a loud yowl making him whirl around to see more cats padding into the Fourtrees. Hawkpaw, Reedpaw, Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw all turned to watch them quietly to see a black and brown she-cat leaping on the Great Rocks. She stared at the clans quietly before meowing something at Dogstar and the RiverClan leader, which Hawkpaw assumed was Cinderstar.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly to the others who all shrugged. "Who is that? They wonder!" They all turned to see a gray tabby tom and a orange and gray she-cat padding to them, smirks on their faces. "That is, Frogstar! Leader of ShadowClan." The tom growled at the four. Hawkpaw stared at him as Fallowpaw hissed, "Shut it! I heard of you, Stonepaw." She growled at the tom who just smirked showing off his sharp teeth.

As Stonepaw started to respond, a large light red tom with one black leg padded behind of the two, "Silverpaw, Stonepaw don't mix yourself with these... things." He said in a very quiet voice staring at the four with his small pointed eyes, a frown on his face. Hawkpaw growled, "What is that supposed to mean?" He jumped up to stare at the large tom in the eyes.

The tom smirked staring at him, "I mean that I don't want my cats to ruin their reputation." He grunted loudly. Hawkpaw hissed, "And how will we do that?" His pelt started to bristle slightly, _Easy, Hawkpaw, keep it easy. _Hawkpaw glared at the tom only for him to grunt, "Come, Silverpaw, Stonepaw! What will Turtlefoot and Flightfeather think of you two talking to these kind of cats?" The three padded away quickly.

Reedpaw growled, "Who does he think he is?" He turned to the two RiverClan apprentices who were watching the three ShadowClan cats, "That was, Foxclaw... Deputy of ShadowClan." Fallowpaw finally mumbled lowering her head. Cedarpaw hissed, "I am not looking forward to that cat becoming leader."

Hawkpaw hissed, "He probably won't. If the Clans are under the leadership of a tyrant or a weak leader they have the right to challenge the leader. So if he is the leader he will be challenged hopefully immediately." He snorted turning to the others, "So, RiverClan, WindClan and now ShadowClan are here. So we are waiting for ThunderClan now."

Fallowpaw nodded, "Yeah, but I've heard complains about them a lot, they are always late according to Hollowleap." Reedpaw nodded, "I heard that from, Fallingsky." He looked at Fallowpaw who glanced over at him for a moment before talking to Cedarpaw. Hawkpaw smirked at Reedpaw who looked over at him with wide amber eyes.

For a long time they just sat there chatting with each other and watching the cats around them before suddenly a yowl filled the forest making the cats turn quickly to see a large red tabby tom leading a group of cats which Hawkpaw assumed was ThunderClan. Reedpaw looked with wide eyes, "That must be, Eaglestar." When he said this he was nudged by Fallowpaw who hissed, "Of course it is! Who else would be leader, ThunderClan? Mintfur?" She asked quickly making Reedpaw flinch looking down at the ground.

Hawkpaw rolled his eyes then saw a pale gray tabby pelt, making his eyes go wide. _Please be Silverpaw. Please be Silverpaw. _"Hey, there he is! Pinepaw! It's that, Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw let out a growl seeing Willowpaw and the reddish-brown tom, Pinepaw padding towards them with wide smiles on their faces.

Hawkpaw started to get up as Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw both blinked in confusion. He tried to leave only for Reedpaw to push him back down, "Hey! Look, Hawkpaw. It's your best friend." He purred sarcastically. Willowpaw and Pinepaw padded up to the four, "Hey there, still mad about that whole thing?" She asked in a careless voice, a smile on her face.

Hawkpaw growled, "Because of you I was stuck in camp for a moon." He turned away slightly only for the she-cat to purr, "Oh come on! I didn't mean it! Oh wait I didn't do anything wrong, you were the one that run up to me snarling like a dog." She smiled playfully at the growling tom. Pinepaw blinked in confusion, "You brought me over here so I could see you taunting him?" He asked quietly.

Willowpaw shook her head, "No! I really wanted to talk to the old furball and some other apprentices and you know ShadowClan won't let us go near their apprentices." She smiled sitting down, "So now then, I'm Willowpaw. Best hunter, fighter and at arguing!" She smirked at Pinepaw who rolled his green eyes.

Reedpaw smirked, "I'm Reedpaw! Sadly the brother of this old grump!" He laughed loudly as Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw both looked at each other confused. Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw slowly introduced themselves quietly to the loud she-cat.

Pinepaw sat quietly to himself staring into the distance at the crowd of cats. Hawkpaw could already see himself liking the reddish-brown cat a lot more than Willowpaw. Hawkpaw watched Willowpaw, Reedpaw, Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw speaking to each other quickly before a yowl suddenly came from Frogstar, "Let the Gathering begin!"

Hawkpaw jolted turning to look at the leaders trying to ignore Willowpaw's pelt brushing against his. Frogstar looked at the other leaders for a moment before hissing loudly, "ShadowClan is well, prey is leaping into our claws! And there are kits in the nursery, healthiest kits in the whole forest. Cedarclaw has recently been made a warrior as well, but he could not come for he wanted to guard the camp in case." She growled before hissing, "But remember this, every clan! Our borders shall be fiercely protected, anybody who crossed into our territory shall have their ears clawed off. Got that?" She asked the clans who all mumbled quietly in an annoyed tone.

Cinderstar sighed, "Thank you, Frogstar for sharing us your news." She padded forward staring down at the clans, "RiverClan hunting is very well, we have two queens in our nursery now, Duskwater and Birdsong. We hope their kits are healthy and strong. We also have two new apprentices. Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw."

The clans started to chant the names making Fallowpaw give her pelt a nervous lick as Cedarpaw puffed out his chest quickly. As the clan stopped chanting, Cinderstar slowly backed away, her ears twitching as Eaglestar almost leaped at the top of the Great Rock, gripping it tightly. "ThunderClan hunting is well! And we recently fought off a badger, thanks to Ravenwing, Twigtail, Pinepaw and Silverpaw." This made Pinepaw smile slightly. Eaglestar quickly continued, "That is all ThunderClan has to report." He nodded slightly.

_He sounds so full of himself._Hawkpaw wanted to say, but held back because he was sitting beside of two ThunderClan cats. Finally Dogstar padded up, "Thank you, Eaglestar for that... exciting... announcement." He sounded unamused. He quickly looked down at the clans, "We have three new apprentices, Reedpaw, Hawkpaw and Palepaw."

Hawkpaw flinched as the clans actually chanted his name. _His _name. He looked around nervously, his ears perking up slightly. The clans quickly stopped for Dogstar to continue, "We are hunting well and drove out a dog. Single pawed by Hawkpaw himself!" The large leader smirked at the clans who immediately started to chatter.

"A apprentice fighting a dog off single pawed?"  
"How could he'd done that?"

"Amazing!" Hawkpaw flinched quickly, _If they knew that the dog was an idiot and just jumping up and down they probably wouldn't be chatting like this. _He let out a sigh as Willowpaw whirled around, "You fought off a dog?" She asked in a loud voice, her green eyes wide. Hawkpaw flinched, "Uh, yes?" He asked in a confused voice.

"That's amazing! I was proud of Silverpaw driving that badger off, but he had help! But you, you drive off a dog single pawed." She gaped at him. Hawkpaw looked away nervously, "Ah, it was nothing. No dog can beat the kin of Dogstar." Willowpaw nodded slightly, staring at him with wide eyes still, "I-I-I" She started only for Dogstar to interrupt.

"But there has been a small problem." He growled glancing over at the ShadowClan cats. _I do not have a good feeling about this. _He watched as Dogstar suddenly hissed, "We've tracked, ShadowClan scent on our territory!" Which made the ShadowClan cats let out a yowl of outrage.

"Can you prove this?" Frogstar asked, rushing up to Dogstar to snarl in his face. Dogstar didn't react letting out a growl, "We found dead rabbits, doves, hares any prey that WindClan hunts. Dead on the border. With the horrible," He trailed off, his lip curling back in a snarl, "Disgusting, scent of ShadowClan all over them!" He yowled in the small black and brown she-cats face.

Foxclaw hissed, "How do we know you are telling the truth? You could have killed those yourself and just made false claims!" He hissed at Dogstar. Dogstar grunted, "And go through the trouble? Why would I do that?" He asked in a growl. Hawkpaw glanced around to see Spiderweb now hissing at a scarred tom. Whiteberry and Flailfoot growling and spitting at two large toms. Rabbittail who was sharing prey with a small ginger she-cat was now bristling violently and glaring at the she-cat. Sticktail and Snakefang were hissing at Stonepaw and Silverpaw.

ShadowClan started to yowl and hiss at the light brown tabby. Hawkpaw watched as Dogstar answered quickly with ease, Fallingsky glaring at Foxclaw her lip curled back slightly. Toadleap and Petalwhisker were still talking quietly and acting like friends as the edge of the Great Rock. Finally the white she-cat beside of Toadleap glanced up at the sky and let out a yowl, "Look! Look at the sky!" She mewled loudly.

Hawkpaw is for certain every cat glanced up to stare at the sky to see clouds almost covering the moon completely. Frogstar hissed, "The Gathering is over." She leaped down and quickly ran past the oak trees, her clan quickly following behind. RiverClan left next, which for some reason made Reedpaw sad. ThunderClan soon left, Willowpaw mumbling, "See you later!"

Hawkpaw shook slightly, "What a strange she-cat." He mumbled as the clan slowly left, most of the clan still growling and hissing. Reedpaw huffed, "So the clans start to argue and all you care about is your true love?"

This made Hawkpaw hiss, "What?!" His pelt started to bristle even though his brothers eyes were mischievous. "You two hate and like each other, it's true love if I ever knew it." He purred loudly which made Hawkpaw growl, "Oh and what about you and that Fallowpaw? You seemed to look at the fishface way to much!"

Reedpaw growled, "As if I'd ever get with a fat fish eater." The two padded to the camp arguing about the same thing ignoring as some of the warriors started to snicker at the two and smirk. As Hawkpaw entered the camp, he ignored Cloudkit and Woollykit. Palepaw going straight to Sandpaw for questions. He padded to his resting place and flopped onto his side falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**I usually don't like it in stories when ShadowClan is shown as the big and bad guys. They aren't they just follow Foxclaw(Recently accepted character) blindly really. **

**I could imagine Reedpaw being that guy to tease anybody for being friends/rivalry with somebody else saying, "It's true love" for some reason. vuv**

**Anyway, review guys~**


End file.
